The Extractor's Extraction
by h2ofan
Summary: Arthur and Ariadne dated a while ago, now that they are working together can they come to terms? Especially when thier new team depends on them to save them all from losing thier memories forever?  Sorry this summary is bad! Please read and review!
1. Time to move on?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE INCEPTION CHRISTOPHER NOLAN DOES! NOT ME… I AM JUST WRITING A FAN FIC!**

**Ok so second I have been working really hard on this. The second chapter will probably be updated tomorrow if not tonight so stay tuned. This first chapter is blah I was running off an idea I got a while ago. There is a story line besides the Ariadne and Arthur thing I promise I just have to get past the first to chapters to explain things. Oh and Nash is the guy in the beginning of the movie, the other architect remember? Well anyways hope you enjoy! Please review so I can help make the story more enjoyable!**

ARTHUR'S POINT OF VIEW

"Good work. Thank you for this," John said handing them each their checks. Arthur nodded taking the envelope in his hands. He tucked it away into his jacket pocket, "It was simple."

"Come on, let's get out of here," Jacob said looking over his shoulder. Red followed them, "We should probably go give Abbey her money."

"Ok, fine. Then we'll head to the bar. Drinks on me!" Jacob insisted. The two others laughed in agreement. For some reason more and more extractors seemed to be leaving their field of work and it was harder and harder to come across a skilled one. It was better for the team however, since it meant that there was more money in it. And with the background like Arthur had, it was almost impossible to not get paid a fortune by the rich clients. Inception. Ever since the job, he had been considered the best point man in the business, despite the small fact of the sub security issue, he was the greatest and no one could deny it. Arthur smiled and gave a quick nod before turning to leave. They all headed down the long hallway that led out to the street.

"I'll just call her and say to meet us there," Red said pointedly. Jacob nodded and thrust open the doors of the building. The sounds of New York City rushed around them. What a beautiful sound. People cursing out their windows, cars honking and the sight of lights all around, pleasuring all the senses.

"Get a move on there Arthur!" Jacob insisted, shaking him from his bewilderment.

"Let's just get to a bar." He said exhaustion sweeping over him. It was a great job. Extremely simple, well everything was, now that he had completed Inception. Simple two layer job, with extraction, no sub security. The three men headed down the sidewalk, extracting a few strange looks. They couldn't blame people, they were in business suits and everyone was wearing heavy jackets as they breathed in the cold brisk air. It was predicted to snow and they looked extremely out of place.

"Here we are!" Jacob called pulling the others in the first bar they came across. As they stepped inside they saw a crowd at the bar, as there would be anywhere. It was obviously happy hour. Arthur rolled his eyes, could someone really be so desperate that they would sink so low to come to a bar to pick up someone.

"Hello there ladies!" Red smoothed his black hair back. He shimmied into the mess of people and began to mingle with people Arthur was sure that he had never met before. Maybe he was the answer to my question, there were such desperate people. Jacob and Arthur sat down at one of the tables. A tall skinny waitress came over. She pursed her lip glossed lips and smirked, "What can I get you boys?"

"A tonic and gin for me please," Jacob said leaning back in his chair.

"I'll have a Manhattan." Arthur said coldly. Red came over and took a seat, he looked like he was already drunk, even though he hadn't even had his first round, "Surprise me darling." He brushed up beside her. With disgust she rolled her eyes, "I'll get that to you in a moment," she looked over towards Arthur, "Stay there honey."

With indifference he looked up at the TV, which was playing a poker game.

"Wow Arthur way to blow that chick off!" Jacob said.

"Oh don't mind him." A new voice said over the noise. They all turned. Abigail stood there, her bright red hair was straight and she wore dark make up. "Congratulations boys. A job well done drink?"

"You read my mind," Jacob laughed as he pointed to the one extra seat. She put her purse on the table and stepped up onto the tall chair.

"So what's going on pretty lady?" Red said, his blue eyes narrowed as they looked towards Abbey. She raised one eyebrow, "Wonderful Red, your drunk." Jacob laughed as he shook his head. Arthur kept his eyes on the TV.

"Whatsamatter Arthur ol buddy ol pal?" Red slurred his words as he put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur frowned and quickly shoving it away. He didn't really feel like talking. Sure, he was glad they completed the job, and he wasn't gonna say no to a drink but he didn't feel like talking much. All he wanted to do was get back to the hotel so that way he could pack and start looking for the next job.

"He's just angry because that waitress was flirting with him." Abbey teased. He glared at her for a moment but went back to follow the game.

"Why is that? She was smoking fish!" Red involuntarily rolled his eyes.

"Because!" Abbey said looking to Jacob as if he asked it, "Arthur is still hung up on his little girlfriend that's still in Pari!

"Arthur you have a girlfriend?" Jacob asked leaning forwards. Arthur was finally pulled to the conversation, "No, Abigail, we broke up _months_ ago."

"Then what is the problem?" Red asked, for a moment sounding like he wasn't drunk. Arthur closed his eyes. A picture of her came to his mind. He could see her wavy brown hair framing her perfect porcelain face. He knew that he was going to have to tell the whole story.

"I met her during a job. She was our architect. First job she ever had, an architect. It was our Inception job and…"

"Oh no more stories about this please!" Red said holding up his hand. The others waited intently for him to finish. Abbey's green eyes didn't waver for a moment.

"And there isn't that much to say. After that we went out a few times but… well I was called away on a job and she had to return to school. We were technically together but we never saw each other. We felt like we barely knew each other so we… broke up." Arthur said quietly. The Barbie doll waitress came back over with the drinks and put them down on the table in front of the men.

"Sorry would you like something?" she asked, obviously annoyed a woman had shown up.

"Ah yes just give me a martini." Abbey said. She was obviously more naturally beautiful than the waitress. She snorted and walked away. Jacob stifled a laugh.

"You never went back for her?" Red asked taking a sip of a plain glass of bear.

"That's what I said," Abbey answered fiercely.

"It would have ended up the same way," Arthur shook his head, suddenly not wanting his drink. They sat there for a few moments. No one said a word. The only noise was the talking of the people and shouting of waitresses as they called to the bartender.

"I have to go." Arthur got up quickly.

"Where?" They all asked in unison.

"I have a flight that takes off tomorrow morning. I can't afford to miss it." He lied. "Stay in touch." With that he left the bar. Back out on the streets he hurried towards the hotel. He hated that, that one small flirtatious look made him want to leave his friends. Sure he had thought about her every once in a while and sure he wished they were still together but it lately it seemed to be getting worse and worse. He wanted to be with her, to see her, to kiss her again. Just one more chance to be together again, that's all he wanted.

_**Bring! Bring!**_

"Hello?" he pulled the phone to his ear before he could check out who it was. He walked through the lobby of the hotel and straight into the elevator. There was silence over the phone.

"Hello?" he repeated, closing the door and pressing the seventh floor button.

"Arthur," her soft voice came over clear. He straightened up, looking at the mirrored walls.

"Ariadne?" he wavered.

"Are you up for a job?"


	2. Why is it so hard?

**Ok so I promise after this chapter there will be less whining and complaining and annoying stuff on Ariadne and Arthur's part and I promise it will get intresting. Please review its greatly appreciated. Oh and sorry about poor description I kind of suck at describing rooms… look the room up on google if you want to see it for yourself. Next chapter I will bring action and awkwardness YEAH!**

ARIADNE'S POINT OF VIEW

She hung up the phone as fast as she could. It was a longer conversation than she had planned. He sounded quiet; he was probably sitting in his apartment with another girl. They were probably going to get married and he was probably happy. Seeing her was the last thing he probably wanted to do.

"Did you call him?" Cobb asked. Ariadne nodded slowly, "So what exactly is this important job that I had to miss my lecture for?"

"How does fifty thousand per sound?" he said with a slight smile. She felt herself smiling. She knew that her work was something that was a bit under the radar. In fact most people didn't know about it at all. Only the rich or extremely large companies seemed to know, since every client was one of the two if not both.

"Do you have any idea what we are working to do?" She asked, praying not for Inception. Sure it had been fun but it was a bit unorthodox, half of the stuff that happened on that mission was a little more than crazy and the other half was bull shit and lucky! She hoped that it was an extraction job, Cobb was the best.

"Yes, we have a client looking for…"

"Inception!" she hissed angrily. Cobb smiled, "It will be different this time. I promise if they have sub

security we will refuse to perform it ok?"

"Ugh… well are we bringing back the old team?" she asked folding her arms. Cobb's steady blue eyes found hers, "Eames will be joining us but… Yusuf he… he's missing."

I flinched at the word. It was something every person in our business feared. If a job didn't go over well it wasn't just, you're fired, and you could go on your merry way. If you failed to succeed in extraction well then… it was over for you. Half the job was actually doing it and the other half was running away from it once you failed. The chemists however had a leg up since they usually never met the employer and just worked behind the scenes on the compounds. You knew it was bad once a chemist was gone.

"Where was he last?" she asked quietly.

"Brazil, some say he was working on something big…" he said trailing off.

"We have to go to London for this job… do you think that you could…"

"Cobb, you are extremely lucky its winter break!" she exclaimed, "I have to pack then."

"Meet you at the airport." He said handing her a plane ticket. She smiled as she looked down. Private flight, ohh yeah. That was the only part she enjoyed about the job, the extreme luxury the employers provided while they worked to steal people's ideas and thoughts.  
>"Ariadne!" a small voice chimed with a knock at the door. She rolled her eyes. She had almost forgotten they weren't alone but at the college, not only at the college, but in her dorm. She blushed at the thought and guessed that Cobb could read her mind. He headed for the door and opened it. Daphne's eyes widened as Cobb waved and hurried down the dorm hallway and out.<p>

"Who was that?" she said with a smile as she came in.

"My boss." Ariadne said annoyed.

"Well, he's a bit old don't you think?" she said flashing her perfectly white teeth. She twirled her curly black hair and sat down, picking up her magazine. For some reason I had always thought that the blondes were the dumb ones.

"He's not that old to be my boss, and you know that I would never." Ariadne said taking a seat at her drawing desk. Daphne shrugged, "Your life, not mine! Besides I thought he was charming. Him and his receding hairline." Ariadne turned away and clenched her teeth so she wouldn't let out an angry scream.

"Well it's a step down from when you dated that hottie a couple of months ago."

"It was a year," she responded all too quickly. Suddenly she wished she had never continued the conversation. Daphne gasped looking up from the only literature she had probably ever read.

"So you've been counting the time…"

"Shut up!" Ariadne cried. She couldn't take this. She had to get out of there. She pulled her rolling suit case out of the closet and didn't even think. She threw open the closet and began tearing things off the rack and shoving them in. She had had enough of this. It was amazing to think that she had been able to deal with her this far into the year but this was it. As soon as the necessities were packed she got out of there so fast she was sure she had forgotten a lot.

As she rolled down the hallway she got some strange looks. The Winter Ball was that night and no one was missing it. Ariadne had planned to go but it was just inconvenient. She much preferred working as weird as it sounded. As she pulled into the elevator she pressed the buttons and pulled out her phone.

A new voicemail. She choked on the air, what if it was from Arthur? As fast as she could she typed in her pass and held it up to her ear. It rung for a moment and then played the message.

"Ariadne darling! Cobb told me that you were working on this job with us again. I am delighted at the chance to spend more time with you. Really I just need to talk to you about some work things. I need a list of places we're using so I know who I need to look into for the job. Call me or perhaps we can just meet up in London before we have to report for the first meeting. Thanks darling, oh and if you need me we're temporarily staying at the Hotel Meurice Belle Etoile Suite. Call soon, bye." Then the machine voice began to speak. Ariadne's heart sunk, it was just Eames. She licked her lips, she knew that she was going to have to go to see him and awkwardly ask to stay the night, fun.

Walking through the streets of Paris, at night, with a giant suitcase was a bit strange, especially since some people seemed more happy to see her that way. She tried to ignore the stares as she used her phone as a GPS to find this grand hotel. When she got to it, she felt stupid. How could she ever miss something so…. Grand.

It was a giant grand hotel that basically was the definition of fancy, classy, elegant, and beautiful all in one.

As she went inside she felt horribly out of place. All the people wore fancy clothing. Evening gowns and tuxedos and real gold and diamond jewelry that was the size of her head.

She stepped up to the front desk where a whole team of people were answering phones and very busy. One stepped away and looked over her. He had obviously noticed she was out of place as well.

"How may I help you?" his voice was skeptical.

"Yes, I am here to stay with my friend. Eames, the Royal sweet." She said hoping that he wouldn't just shrug her away.

"Let me call up for you." He said, a gleam in his eye, thinking that I was going to be rejected. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Ariadne." She answered clearly.

"Yes, hello sir sorry to bother you but there is a… Ariadne looking for you." She waited patiently noting the high ceiling and crystal chandelier that was in the foyer alone. She wondered how fancy this place really was. Then she noticed the man's face grow wide. He was surprised, Eames obviously wasn't going to say no.

"I'll send her right up." He hung up the phone and looked towards her. Awestruck he handed her a passkey and directed her down the hallway. She got into a fancy elevator and looked at the buttons. She put the pass key into the slot that read Royal Suite and let the doors shut.

"Good evening." A woman said greeting me as the doors slid open. Stunned I took a step back, was Eames really there?

"Oh, my name is Crystal." She said sweetly holding out a gloved hand. It was very sophisticated, and she was very pretty. She wore a dress that sparkled in the light and something told me that it wasn't sequins on her dress but diamonds. This woman was obviously even richer than Robert Fischer!

"Ariadne, you got my message!" A familiar voice said. She looked behind the woman and saw him standing there in an Armani suit.

"Eames!" she smiled as she went forwards and hugged him.

"Long time no see," he said slicking his hair back.

"Well Eames it was nice seeing you again but sadly I cannot be the chemist for this mission. I am working on a job here, a party tonight all a part of the plan but… I am flattered. Besides you don't need me. There is only room for one beautiful girl on the team." She said winking at her. Ariadne blushed as she slipped into the elevator and waved.

"Sorry if I interrupted something." Ariadne said pulling her luggage into the room.

"No problem. You can have that bedroom. There is a dreadful many," he said frowning, "Renting a room as large as a damn house is ridiculous." He muttered to himself. She smiled, that was easier than she thought.

"So what? We don't have any chemist?" she asked as she followed him into a larger room. The whole wall was a window. She gasped. It was beautiful, indescribable. It had columns and chandeliers and was extremely elegant, she felt like she was in a house that she couldn't touch anything because it could mess it up.

"No, not as of right this moment. We have an architect, forger and extractor. Half a team."

"And a point man." She said correcting him.

"Who?"

"Arthur of course!" she laughed. He frowned, "Great."

"What's wrong with Arthur? He is the best point man and he was on the first Inception team." She defended him. Eames smiled, "Yes but if I am correct you two went out."

"Yes, but what does that have…."

"In all my years of experience there is one thing I know for certain. Never sleep with a colleague."

"But I di…" he caught her eye before she could continue. She blushed a violent shade of red. That was the last thing she wanted to talk about, especially with him.

"I have to call him…" she murmured to herself. Eames rolled his eyes, so melodramatic. Ariadne grabbed her things and hurried into the extra room. It was another piece of artwork in itself. It was beautiful. She marveled at the paintings that covered the room. The giant King size bed looked extremely comfortable and proved only more as she plopped down on the fancy pillows.

She moved opened her phone and pressed the numbers she had once known by heart. Next came the worst part. The phone rang. One ring. Ok. Second ring. Hardly bearable. Third ring, she was ready to rip her hair out. Finally a voice came on the other end.

"Ariadne… I talked to Cobb. I guess we're all going to meet in London."

"We've already met up, we're in Paris still. Whoever our employer is, is crazy rich." She said noting the fancy dressers. She tried to hear background noise but once again it was silent.

"Sorry. I can't really talk long but I am looking forwards to seeing everyone again. And I can't wait for you to meet Abbey!" he said, she could hear a smile in his voice. A punch to the heart. She had to stop herself from gasping. Calling her was only worse.

"Arthur hang up now and at least start packing! We leave tonight!" The voice was a full on kick.

"Have to go. Talk to you later!" with that the air went quiet. Ariadne didn't have the strength to move she stayed in that position.

"All right get up," the double doors swung open. Eames came in.

"Eames!" Anger bubbled up inside of her and exploded, "What if I had been changing?"

"Then I would have been in for show," the Englishman winked as he ripped open her suitcase.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded throwing a pillow at him. He ignored it as it hit him square in the neck. She got up and continued to pelt him with an array of pillows.

"why don't you," he stood up holding a blue dress, the one she had planned to wear to the winter ball, "put this little number on and enjoy yourself. You are getting stressed over a man you haven't seen in a year. You two are acting like teenagers. Toughen up and let's get going.

**OK so next chapter I promise the story will enhance as they meet the employer and start to work and they finally meet up. Please review so I know what you think. I hope you are enjoying it so far.**


	3. The Employer

**Oh I am so sorry. In previous chapters I switched to "I" (first person) sorry about that, all the stories I write that are originals are written in first person and I guess that some habits die hard so sorry if I accidentally say I instead of he or she it's a mistake and it makes me look really stupid so I am sorry!**

ARTHUR'S POINT OF VIEW

As morning dawned the bright sun rose in the bright blue sky. Though it was still cold it was beautiful outside. The bare branches slightly frosted over and the grass frozen with dew that became ice. It was the perfect day to be stuck inside a plane for ten hours. Arthur looked over towards Abbey. She was excited. She had been all over America but oddly enough she had never dared to do a job outside the country, which was also odd because it was the type of job that required you to travel all continents.

"This is so exciting. London, England. I had a boyfriend once who was English… well his father was but still that makes him English right?" She rambled as they took their seats on the plane. He rolled his eyes as she rambled on about everything she had known about England and the connections she claimed to have to it like her cousin twice removed had studied abroad there when he was in college. He was more than relieved when she put her ipod in much more when she fell asleep on his shoulder.

He watched her sleep for a few moments. She was pretty when she slept. He didn't like her at all though, not in the romantic way. They had an unusual past. They met for a job and she had hit on him and like every other girl he rejected her. They performed the job and grew to be friends. She coaxed the story of Ariadne out of him and ever since then they told each other everything. There was no way they could be romantically involved after that. So they were simply best friends. She shook her head in her sleep, somehow she still had dreams. He couldn't understand. He didn't. That was why he liked to think about things, and form ideas of what would be his dreams if he had any.

Arthur turned away and looked out the window. He wasn't much for movies or games. This was his time to think. Usually when he was on airplanes he was performing an extraction so it wasn't useful much, but this was that rare time. He knew it would also be his last chance to relax. They were going to be performing Inception. That meant working all hours to try and reach the right people while trying to keep things professional with Ariadne. On top of that he had to worry about limbo and dying and it was just a mess. What if they didn't succeed? He had to think of somewhere to go. Maybe he could go to Russia temporarily, he was quite fluent and he still knew Viktor… His mind trailed off. He shook the thoughts of the job away. He didn't know what was worse; the fact that he thought of his job even when he was trying relaxing or the thought he would obsess over his ex- girlfriend if he didn't.

Perhaps Abbey did have the right idea. He needed to sleep. Maybe he would be lucky and dream… maybe.

"Arthur, you're so lazy. Get up!" Abbey shook him awake. He instinctively stood up grabbing for his arm, there was nothing there. Force of habit, he cursed it.

"We're here!" she exclaimed. She already had her carry on around her shoulders and jumped up and down like a child impatient to get off the plane. People stared but she didn't seem to notice, something Arthur hated and admired all at the same time.

"Let's go slow poke," she said poking him in the side. He cast her an angry glance hoping she would get the message but there was no such luck. It took a while to leave the airport. It wasn't so much getting off and getting a taxi that took time, as it was trying to convince her that it was a better idea to drive than to walk the twenty miles to the hotel.

Maybe it was the fact that she was about to walk in and make a first impression on her boss or perhaps the fact that they were entering a fancy hotel but Abbey finally settled, though she did vow that before she left she would get pictures of anything and everything that was famous, which scared Arthur because he knew that she probably wasn't joking.

"May I help you?" A bald man with a hotel badge asked as they entered. Arthur went over to the desk, looked around and nodded, "We are looking for Cobb."

"Ah… yes Mr. Cobb. He said that he was waiting for someone. They are in the penthouse suit here."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Arthur muttered. The man ignored him as he handed them a pass. They both stepped into the elevator with their bags, this was going to be their base for next week or so, he was glad that it was inconspicuous.

"So, refresh the names." She asked turning to him, whilst fixing his collar.

"The extractor is Dom Cobb, he is a bit… different…" he didn't know how to explain his old friend. But he waved the idea away saying that she would get it once she met him.

"Then there is Eames, the forger." He said trying not to add disgust to his voice. It wasn't that he hated the forger so much as he hated the forger. Eames was someone from the very beginning he dreaded working with. Him and his quick snips and little jokes that usually caused more annoyance than humor to anyone. She looked up towards the ceiling as if memorizing the name.

"Finally there is…"  
>"Ariadne, yes I know all about her." She said with a small shrug. Arthur didn't smile to that. He was done with being teased about it. This was serious, it was work.<p>

The doors slid back revealing a large room. It was dark since the shades hadn't been bothered with. Arthur pulled the luggage through and let the elevator slide. Abbey grabbed his hand. He tried to shake her but he guessed that she was just acting… well like Abbey.

"Hello?" he called.

"Cobb you here?" His voice sounded odd echoing in the giant room. The voices that came from the other room ceased. A man with blondish brown hair stepped forwards. His face was weary from all the things he had seen in his life, but he looked wise. His steady ice blue eyes traced Arthur and turned to do the same to Abbey.

"Cobb." Arthur smiled as he pulled Abbey forwards. They shook hands and gave each other a small hug. Then he turned to Abbey who held out her hand. He raised his eyebrow.

"You are the famous Abbey," they took each other by the hand.

"And you are obviously Dom," she said with a smile. "Charmed, I'm sure." Arthur rolled his eyes. Abbey loved to play mind games, probably how she got involved with extraction in the first place.

"Please, come and meet the rest of the team." He said leading them both into another room. A man and two women sat at a fancy table that was covered in papers. It looked odd since it was obvious that the table was an elegant dining piece and not meant for the roughness of a team of people ready to perform Inception. Pictures and drawings were spread out as if they were already underway.

Arthur smiled and nodded at Eames, greeting him with a glare. What a great way to start things off? Beside him sat Ariadne. She smiled at Arthur and the newcomer. She looked extremely tired, like she had spent a whole night partying and gotten absolutely no sleep. Still, she looked beautiful. He shook his head, this was the time to work, not time to stare like a stalker.

"Arthur, Abbey, I would like you to meet Grace Belle." Cobb said taking a seat. It was the first time Arthur acknowledged the woman. She had her blonde hair pulled up in a business woman like bun and wore a suit jacket and pencil skirt. She stood up and shook both of their hands. She looked like an average businesswoman. Then again most of the clients looked normal but were abnormally rich.

"Nice to meet you two. I am glad that we finally have a team."

Everyone nodded in silent agreement. Arthur pulled a chair out for Abbey and she sat. He took the only vacant seat.

"Ok so we were just going over the main idea." Ariadne broke the silence.

"Right," Eames said giving her an assuring glance. Arthur shifted in his seat, why wasn't he comfortable with that?

"Tell me Arthur, since you are the point man. Do you know what is the largest internet site in the world is… and who owns said company?" Grave spoke with perfect English diction.

"That would be a search engine called Ramble." He said leaning in, "CEO would be Calvin Denwalk." He never failed to spit facts like that out. It was his job, if he didn't know something as simple as that well then, he was screwed.

"Very good. Well I am not sure if you recognize my name but I am the CEO of Doddle. The third most hit site. We are planning to buy Ring and try to monopolize the business. When I heard about Inception from a dear friend of mine, Mr. Saito, I decided that's what I needed to succeed in my business. I need you to tell Cal…" she said his name a bit mockingly, "To put the company on the market and sell it for cheap. If he doesn't well then, they will surely monopolize the market and I am sure that you have heard about the accusations against them. They are creating a virus that is wiping computers but do so secretly so that it can't be traced directly. Would you really let a company like that take over your internet? You wouldn't be able to search anything without your whole system frying."

Arthur could see how she had become so successful. She was very good at selling a point. He watched her hazel eyes. He had felt that same kind of compulsion before, the feeling he had to trust her. Who was she? He knew he had met her but it was difficult to find her face in a memory full of important people like Presidents and CEOs. Maybe she was just Grace Belle but something made her looks match up with a different name.

"Of course not," he answered coolly. None of the others seemed bothered by the way she pitched her idea, almost evilly. Arthur shrugged it off, what was wrong with him? He had to focus. That was the only thing he needed to think about. Find out more about this man. Cal Denwalk. It shouldn't be that hard, a mythical name like that would be obvious if anyone heard it, they would never forget it. An easy mark.

"Thank you all so much," Grace was finishing. Arthur came back to the conversation.

"I will meet with you tomorrow. We will go over the plans so far." Everyone got up and began talking. Grace seemed to slip away unnoticed. It wasn't that major since everyone was mainly thinking about themselves and the work. Arthur got up and joined the group of four by an unusually large plant.

"Arthur!" Ariadne said with a smile. He was unsure what to say, that had caught him off guard. Recovering he smiled and nodded. She widened her eyes playfully, "What I don't get a hug?"

Before he could say anything she had him in her arms. Unsure of what to say or do he wrapped his around her petite body. As she let go he stood back, confused. He was the point man, he had to stay calm focused and cool. He always knew what to do, except when it came to her.

"This is Abbey, our new chemist." He said stepping back to let Abbey come to the center of attention.

"Nice to meet you," Ariadne commented as they shook hands. Abbey tilted her head. Panic rushed through him, what was she going to say? "Likewise." He let out a small breath, this was ridiculous.

"I have to go and start to work. Cal Denwalk." Arthur repeated his name aloud. Eames came over and put his arm around his 'friends' shoulder.

"Why don't I join you mate? I have some studying of my own to do." They all headed away from the table. Cobb had already gotten to work. It didn't take long until they had all set up their stations. Eames and Arthur worked in the foyer where internet was the best and it was the most comfortable to sit. Abbey had chosen to use one the suites many bathrooms, since she was always scared that she would drip toxic poison or some nonsense. Ariadne on the other hand took the bedroom since there was a beautiful desk that was perfect to set up her station. She had gone to work right away designing the different levels. They knew that it would be three levels and that was triple the amount of work as a normal job. Cobb was the only one who Arthur didn't note where he was working. Extractors were odd people. They were the main point of the team but usually the most secretive.

Arthur was lucky in his department though. There was a site that the FBI used to keep track of people and lucky for Arthur he had been able to hack in. It was a secret that helped him on almost every job ever. After all, almost every CEO or major company had done some offense that deserved them a record. There was no such thing as a clean slate in business like theirs.

Cal Denwalk was a normally boring person. The only thing interesting that showed was that he had an affair, these people seriously needed to come up with a new scandal. He kept his lap top open but took out his phone. He had a whole section in his contacts that were extractors. Ever since the last Inception job he made sure to always check to make sure that no one had taught the client sub security. It was something only the richest of the rich had done. They were the smarter ones; they knew extractors would come after them.

As the phone rang he mindlessly let his fingers wander across the keyboard of his laptop. G-R-A-C-E-B-E-L-L-E. Quickly he typed in search. Another ring came to his ear. As articles and pictures popped up Arthur browsed through them. There were pictures of a woman who had blonde hair and hazel eyes. There was something about her that was different though. This woman was a bit plumper. She wore way more makeup and had more wrinkles that she tried to cover it with. He came across the videos, realizing that it was silent in the room Arthur slipped on a pair of headphones clicked on the first video clip of a hundred that the FBI had collected on her.

"We here at Doddle work to perfect the world's database for information." He paused it and started it again, adjusting the volume. This woman had a thick, heavy southern accent.

"Hello?" Another accented voice said.

"George!" Arthur exclaimed, remembering he was on the phone as well.

"For the last time, it's pronounced Hoar hay. Like silent G. Come on man!" he exclaimed. Arthur laughed. It was good to hear his old friend's voice. George was an extractor who he had worked with. One of the few who actually knew how to teach sub security.

"So what do you want?" he asked.

"Have you worked with any clients lately in anything besides extraction?" Arthur asked quickly.

"Oh yeah I trained three men subs oh and performed two inception jobs the other… No! Of course not man you know I don't like teaching that stuff. It makes things harder for everyone else later." He was angry.

"Ok just checking." Arthur said closing the phone. It wasn't that long of a list he had to go through. He looked back at the screen. Slowly he got up, disconnecting them.

"Cobb?" he went into the dining area.

"What?" he asked looking up from a file.

"How did you say you learned of this job?" he asked cautiously. Suspiciously Cobb raised an eyebrow, "I worked with an extractor a while back. He is retired and she called him and he directed her to me. A bit of a favor, I suppose you could say."

"Right…" Arthur said. If it was a favor he couldn't accuse her of anything. Besides there really wasn't anything to accuse her of, except for getting rid of an accent. There had to be some reason he was just missing. He was the point man. He would find out. He started for his spot when Cobb spoke again.

"Why did you want to know?" Arthur was an excellent liar, he practically made his living off of it. But Cobb was an even better one. He knew he could always tell when he was lying, especially after all the jobs they had done together.

"I was simply curious… she's cute." Arthur remarked. Cobb rolled his eyes and looked back down. That was a pretty good lie, though he was glad Abbey and Ariadne were in separate rooms or else Abbey would have known and Ariadne would have thought something was going on.

"What was that all about?" Eames pried the moment he sat back.

"None of your business."

"Come on, we share dreams. The least you can do is tell me who is cute!" he teased. Arthur decided it was best just to ignore him. After a minute Eames finally sat back, he swiveled his computer in his lap, "You wouldn't happen to think this girl is cute?"

"I can't believe you!" Arthur said annoyed. Eames had pulled up one of the most teenager obsessed sites, Face book. Of course Eames would have a face book. On the screen there were pictures of Ariadne in a stunning blue evening dress. She was making silly faces and almost making fun of the people around her who looked ages older.

"You should get back to work and focus on this man." Arthur said holding up a picture of Cal.

"Mnmm… not as cute." He said closing the window and pulling up a few files that he had. References were a specialty of his.

"I need to make an appointment, if you would excuse me." Eames got up. It was odd how he could go from teasing someone one second to being completely serious and focused on the job the next. Arthur noted the time, it was almost lunch.

He got up again, this time completely shutting down his laptop. He knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"Come in!" Abbey called. Slowly Arthur turned the brass knob and pushed on the door. As the sink she sat on a stool. He hadn't realized she had so much equipment until he saw it. Bottles filled with elixirs lined the counter and even spilled over to the bath tub which held about forty different concoctions.

"Now I know why I never move. I had to remake all of these," she said wiping sweat off her forehead. She took off the pair of goggles she was using and got off the stool.

"Are you up for lunch?" he asked.

"Is it time already?" she looked at her watch. She hurried past him and ran to her luggage, "Sorry prior engagement."

"This is your first time here!" he tried to argue.

"I have connections everywhere," she giggled like a little girl as she closed the door. He didn't want to eat alone and he definitely wasn't going to ask Eames or Cobb. He needed to talk to someone. The only other person, there wasn't really a choice.

"Ariadne?" he knocked on the door of one of the rooms. There was no answer.

"Ariadne are you ok?" he called through the oak door. There was no reply. No one else seemed to notice or care what he was doing, they were too involved in their work. He tried the handle, it pushed open easily. Slightly surprised, he let himself in.

"Ariadne?" he called her name again. The room was giant, and as fancy as the rest of the hotel. It was starting to get annoying, everything so elegant. There was a slight hissing sound. He passed a small wall and it revealed the actual room. A giant bed that had to be larger than a king sized bed, it even had a giant flowy curtain thing that hung up above it, he never knew what they were called. Still the headboard reached up supporting it along the red wall.

On the bed Ariadne was asleep. The PASIV was open and right beside her. She was hooked up to the only line and it spat and hissed as it worked to keep her asleep. A sudden urge to see what she was dreaming about tempted him to just grab the extra cord and go in. It got the best of him.

As he fell under he awoke in a warehouse. He had been there before. He stood up and looked at the windows that were covered with newspaper, he was back in Paris. Quickly he turned and went over to the main room which was deserted. The assortment of chairs and desks still stayed in their spot, they had never bothered to move them after the Fischer job.

"Arthur?" Ariadne asked. He turned to see her standing at the entrance. He almost gasped. She wore her gray shirt, cream scarf and red jacket, just like she had the first day they had met.

"Hi, I…"

"I know it was tempting to come back wasn't it?" she asked casually. He frowned, did she just think that he was a projection. Probably, most people got angry when others came into their dreams.

"Yes, very," he decided it was best to play along. Slowly she went over and took his hand.

"Why do you look so flustered?" she asked, as if it was out of the norm. He shook his head, trying to come up with an answer. It was obviously a rhetorical question because she waved it away quickly, "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Dinner? Oh sure yes of course," He said trying to act as though it was normal. She was dreaming of the time they had been together. A mistake, never dream about things and places that were real: the easiest way to get lost. Though if she had had dreams like this before she was very good at keeping them to herself and keeping track. Then he remembered, she had her totem, very sensible.

"What sounds good to you? Chinese or Italian."

"You know I love Chinese," he smiled warmly. There it was. That feeling that he got whenever he was around her. He wanted her to be his and now that she was the feeling was amazing. She nodded and whipped out her phone, "I will order. Let's get to your place."

Arthur never really had a place. He was a nomad, especially since it was something that his job forced him to be. There was only three times in his life when he had ever really had, 'a place' and that was when he was a kid, when he moved out at first with his part time job as an assistant at an attorney's office, and the final time was after the Inception job. He had enough money to rent an apartment and settle down for a few months. That was when everything was going great. But money doesn't last forever and he had to come back to reality at some point.

Sure enough when they got to 'his place', it was the apartment that he had once rented. It was nice to be back, even though it was only a dream. Like it was a normal night she kicked off her shoes and got onto the blue couch they had picked out together. It was one of the only things that they had ever used to furnish the apartment. It was basically just a mattress, a TV, coffee table and a couch.

"How was school?" he asked as he took a seat beside her. She groaned as she took his hand again, "Let's talk about something more interesting."

"Like what?" he asked.

"How about… you tell me the story about how you became a point man." She said her fingers going through his gelled hair. For a moment he sat there and just stared. Her beautiful brown eyes were large and full of intrigue.

"Ok, fine."

"Wait hold on!" she held up her hand and ran to the door. A knock followed.

"How do you do that?" that was something that she had always done, however odd it was, it was true in real life too. It was like she had a sixth sense. He ignored it though, this was his chance to talk to her, to act the same way they had once… acted.

"Thank you!" he heard her close the door. It was like a normal night. As they happily chowed down on their meal they talked and laughed. They had the TV on in the background but they much preferred hearing eah other talk. It was amazing, he had forgotten how right it was.

"So let's talk plans." She said as she set aside her carton of rice.

"Plans?"

"Yes," she said cocking her head slightly as if he was foolish for not knowing what she was talking about. She reached into her bag. She hesitated, and looked back up pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. His heart stopped. On her left ring finger she wore a ring. Plans? The word echoed in his mind. It was a familiar ring. He did have that ring. It was something that he did plan to use on her before they broke up but then they split so suddenly. He had never gotten to propose but she had obviously found it in the back of his suitcase one night. She sat back and shook her head, "I can't believe this is real."

"Real…" he repeated sadly. He reached into his pocket and sure enough he felt the loaded die. He felt for the weight. His heart sunk as it went to the two. It wasn't his totem...

Slowly she leaned in to kiss him but he couldn't do it. He couldn't lead her on any more. He turned away just before their lips met.

"Arthur?"

"What?"

"You're the real Arthur…" her voice faded. He froze. Somewhere he could hear music playing. He looked up. She shook her head, "I set a timer to wake up…" She wasn't even able to finish her sentence.

He opened his eyes and they were back in the hotel.

"How dare you?" her whisper was fierce. She was smart, she hadn't forgotten that the others were in the other room.

"Ariadne… I," he faltered. She stood up and ripped the connection out of her wrist. Arthur did the same. She began to pace, her face was growing bright red and by seeing this, his did too. She was probably embarrassed that her dream was like that at all, he was plain embarrassed that he didn't tell her and let her go on thinking they were together.

"Ariadne, Arthur, are you two in there?" Cobb knocked on the door. Arthur tried to regain his composure. She took a deep breath and closed the PASIV. She shot him with a dagger in her glare before she opened the door. The two stepped out into the foyer and came right into the spot light.

"Yes, sorry." Arthur said glancing to see where Abbey was.

"I was going over an idea with the PASIV and I asked Arthur to come, seeing as he is going to be the dreamer on this level." She said lying perfectly. Eames smiled. This was his perfect opportunity to make a joke.

"Right, sure you were."

"Enough," Cobb said, he had obviously picked up on it. "That's fine. We will end for lunch and reconvene at… one. What do you say to that?" They all nodded. Abbey came out of the bathroom, she held up a small bottle, "I think this will help you."

"We'll test it later," Cobb said. She nodded and went back in. Arthur turned to Ariadne, "Would you come with me to lunch…"

"Yes," she answered. He was surprised, he didn't need to use any persuading, this wasn't good.

"We need to talk," she said with a heavy sigh so quiet only he heard her.

Arthur was scared as their elevator ride down and the walk to a diner was completely silent. As soon as they were in a booth she exploded.

"I can't believe you invaded my dream like that! You had no right! And then you went on and pretended as if you were the projection!" she hissed. He sat calmly, he knew she had to get it all out.

"I… what you saw in there was completely not under my control…" she sputtered trying to defend herself when he didn't answer. He put his hand on hers. She snapped it away as fast as she possibly could.

"I… came in…"

"I don't want to hear it!" she said interrupting him. A waitress came over. "Can I get you two anything?"

"Anything caffeinated," Ariadne said glaring at Arthur. He clenched his teeth, "I'll just have water." She moved away as fast as she could.

"So…"

"So what?" his voice was calm as they were gathering looks from families and other lovey dovey couples.

"So let's hear it." She contradicted herself. He sat back, glad that he was finally going to be able to speak.

"I came in. I needed to talk to you about the job. I saw you and I thought you were working as well. Curious, I went under to see the layout. I wanted to know what you were designing." He lied smoothly.

"Cut the bull Arthur, it's me." She said angrily. He wasn't going to get into this now, sure it was personal time but before he could talk with her about what happened in the dream he had to tell her that there was something odd about the employer.

"Look, we have to sort this out later," he interrupted her since she was going on and on. Her eyes were ice at his suggestion. He refrained himself from breaking down, "All that matters right now is this job. We can talk once we are finished… This woman, Grace Belle, well I think that this woman that hired us isn't her."

"WHAT?" she screamed involuntarily. Arthur looked around, by now they had everyone's eyes on them.

"Lower your voice." He said. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"I checked her out, Grace Belle is about twenty years older and from the south." He said, "I don't know why but I think I have met that girl before and her name isn't Grace Belle, its…. Um.." he wracked his brain, he knew that he had it he just couldn't get his mouth around it.

"Um, um, what?" she mocked him angrily.

"Calm down," he said fixing his tie nervously.

"Oh no…" she said sinking down in her seat. He turned to look at the entrance. A woman with blonde hair came in. He smiled, "Lucky us!"

"You have got to be kidding me. Arthur don't do anything stupid." She said annoyed. Arthur looked around, no one was watching them anymore. Then he watched as she sat down at the counter, ready to order a drink or two.

"What are the chances that's her?" she spat dubiously. Arthur surveyed the woman. She wore a fancy suit jacket, pencil skirt, thick high heels and a very tight bun.

"What are the chances it's not?" he asked.

"Arthur you are insane."

Apparently he was because what he did next shocked even himself. He got up from his seat and ran over towards her. Before he could even open his mouth Ariadne slipped out of the booth and out the door. She didn't feel like seeing him crash and burn.

"Grace!" She didn't turn when he called her that name. Suddenly the actual name snapped back into his memory.

"Julie!" The woman swiveled around and came face to face with him. Shock came across her face.

"Got ya…" Arthur smiled.

**This chapter I actually edited, yay! Anyways sorry about the abrupt change in why Arthur and Ariadne were there but I needed to fit in what's going to be the man plot line instead. So here, I will try and update soon as my schedule permits I promise! **


	4. Whispered Conversation

ARIADNE'S POINT OF VIEW

Ariadne hurried out of there like it was no one's business. She couldn't believe it. The whole day the usually polite, gentlemanly, and sophisticated Arthur had acted like an immature teenager. First with the dream, and then him trying to get her to forget about it by creating an imaginary reason that their boss was evil. Very mature.

Her phone began to ring in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D. She looked up to the sky, thankful it wasn't Arthur.

"What Eames?" she snapped over the phone.

"How was your wonderful lunch date with Arthur?" he asked jokingly. She didn't answer.

"You two are aware we do actually have to work and we didn't set this up just so you two could flirt." He said, continuing.

"I'll be there in three minutes… goodbye Eames." She snapped the phone shut and wanted to chuck it across the street in hopes a car might run over it but her mobile was the only way she could talk to her parents while she was in England since she couldn't tell them that she wasn't actually at school where she was supposed to be. Before she decided for that she put it back into her pocket and just walked. It was only the afternoon and she felt exhausted. It was winter and she didn't have a jacket, all she had was a thin sweater. She shivered and started to run.

The hotel wasn't as full of people as it was in the morning, it was peaceful and quiet, as elegant violins played. She slid into the elevator and took the long ride up.

"Back," she said as she came in. Eames was still in the same position as when she had left. He gave her a smile, but she was glad he was too busy to get up and start talking to her again. Last night's plan didn't really go over well. Unless going over well was defined by a party full of people all over the age of forty coming to celebrate the 50th anniversary of Harry and Pat and Eames getting so drunk that she had to take his phone away before he drunk dialed everyone on his phone list. If so then yeah the night went awesome.

She went straight into the bedroom. The PASIV machine was on the desk, it hadn't been touched since they had left.

"Hi Ariadne…"

_CRAP_ she grabbed her heart. Abbey came out from the corner with a smile. She hadn't expected her.

"Hi… Abbey," she said shaking her head, she could feel a headache coming on.

"Where's Arthur?" she asked hopefully.

"How should I know, you're his girlfriend…" she said as she opened the first drawer and pulled out a pad of paper and some pencils. She moved the machine to the ground and took a seat, ready to draw.

"Is that what he told you?" she asked flipping her wavy red hair out of her face, "We're just friends."

"Great for you," this chick was seriously starting to bug her.

"Sorry, for bothering you… I… I guess I just came to tell you that despite anything he may have done, Arthur really cares for you." Ariadne blushed. He had confided in Abbey about her?

"Thanks… I guess I know that now… I just wonder, Can we ever go back to being the same?" I said, trying to think clear. It was true, it was one hundred percent obvious that he did like her; otherwise he wouldn't have played along in the dream. Then again he did refuse her a kiss. He didn't listen to her while she was trying to argue with him in the diner, but then he created an excuse. It was a tossup.

"Ok…" she said unsure.

"Good bye now." Ariadne wasn't in the mood.

"Keep up the good work." She put down a sketch pad. The page was open to the third drawing. It was of Arthur. She blushed, she would have fought Abbey right then and there but then the team would have noticed and then they would ask why and her love of Arthur would come right out in the open, whether she wanted it to or not.

She flipped through the other pages. They had all been sketched when they had been going out, he had even posed for some of them.

"Abbey?" Ariadne went into the other room. Abbey was talking to Eames. She turned and smiled, "Yeah?"

"Thank you." She said. Abbey nodded her olive green eyes saying, you're welcome.

"What was that all about?" Cobb asked coming up to her. Ariadne turned and went back into the room, allowing her to follow.

"Ariadne, I am not blind. I know what's going on. As much as I am rooting for you and Arthur to turn out well we do need to remember that this type of job is life and death. We're using bare hands to play with fire. She nodded, blushing. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. It frustrated her, she wasn't one to get like this over guys. She was usually very calm and played it cool, hard to get. In fact she was known for not getting to involved but there was something about him that made her go crazy. She loved him and he was the only person she had ever loved.

"I will try to work… I'm sorry Cobb." She said looking down at the few sketches she had already done.

"You helped me when I needed it, I will be there for you… if you need it." He tried to assure her. She smiled. She knew she could trust him. During the Inception job they had become great friends, since he shared information with her that no one else knew, plus he was a father of two. She guessed he needed practice before they turned into teenagers full of angst.

"Thanks… but I guess like you said… we do need to work. Arthur is convinced that our boss is an imposter of the real Grace Belle, but why would anyone want that?" she shrugged it away. Cobb waited patiently as she pulled out a map she had started to draw. It was a maze, he had never actually seen them before they wend under since the first time he hadn't exactly been able to see them or else they would have died from Mal killing them.

"So, the first level I was thinking that maybe we could use the company building itself. I researched it and found the building is located here in London, so I was hoping I could go and sketch the outside and maybe even the inside. Then I could turn it into a maze since I am sure that there are millions of floors, we won't need to even enter the streets there cause the building would be enough so the maze is more up and down than flat." She said motioning to the maze she had come up for different floors of the building. Cobb nodded, he knew that this time they would probably enter his mind as well because he was finally free of Mal, the one thing that had been holding him back from designing the dreams himself.

"So you have been working." He said lightly teasing her.

"A miracle," it was the first time she had felt herself smile in real life for a while, actually wanting to, actually feeling good. Usually she was happiest when she dreamt, the thought of it made her palms sweat and her heart flutter a little faster.

"So what is this 'nonsense' that Arthur is claiming?" he asked leaning up against the desk. She folded back the pad shrugging, "something about Grace actually being someone he knows and how she's evil or something sill like that…"

"Yes… silly." Cobb murmured more to himself than to her.

"So, I have to make an appointment with the company, would you like to come. I know that Eames is visiting Cal tomorrow but I need to just tour the building. Would you like to accompany me? I have to get everything perfect, event the marks on the floor." She was very meticulous about her work. She was told that jobs had blown up because small details like materials of possessions had given away the team's motive.

"Of course,"

"Great. I will set it up for tomorrow." She said, "I don't know if you know how to text but I will send you the details." She said with a playful smile. He laughed looking down at his shoes. The old extractor was really nice, he was a bit overlooked on the team. Yusuf had been too but he wasn't here this time. Everything Ariadne always talked to Eames and Arthur despite the fact she knew Cobb the best.

"It's a date." He remarked slyly. She couldn't restrain a giggle that left her lips as he left. She took out her phone and looked, a new message, great. She ignored it and dialed the operator. Making the appointment was the easy part, it was coming up with an excuse as to why she was there that was hard.

The rest of the day was pretty much spent trying to get the hide outs right. She wanted it to be spacious but not too obvious. This time the sub conscious shouldn't be too militarized, so maybe it would be easier but she couldn't be too sure. Last time there wasn't supposed to be a little dream army but there was and it almost ended it.

The day came to an end faster than she expected. It was always that way when she worked. She got so lost in making height and width of certain places, be correct to the exact millimeter that she became a bit OCD about it. But sure enough it was time to quit and she already had the first level done. It was great considering that they were going under in less than a week. Five days minimum, seven max. She was excited and nervous all at the same time, she loved the rush of it but was also worried about if it was going to work or not.

Usually the architect didn't come either but on a three level job, more people were necessary. This time it was going to be the five of them, the whole team. Abbey would do the first dream since she wasn't an asset and probably wasn't great with gun control, so she would dream the first layer, then the second they would go into Arthur since he was the next least important. He was great with a gun but they needed a forger more than a point man. Finally they would go under for the last time where Eames would have the dreamscape. This is where they planned to plant the simplest form of the idea of selling the company which most likely was going to be personal related, like the Fischer job. In theory it was going to be extremely simple but also very time consuming and dangerous, given that anything could happen in a dream.

"I will see you all tomorrow," she opened the door and headed for the elevator. They had all agreed on sleeping in different hotel rooms for the sake of privacy and only using the suite as headquarters. Each of them had their own room on a lower level. A chorus of good byes echoed as they all stood, coats in hand, getting ready to leave themselves. Her eyes searched for Arthur but he wasn't there, had he never come back?

As the elevator dung and opened for her she took out her phone. Another message was there. It was from him.

"Ariadne, I was wondering if you could come by my room tonight, remember the Fischer job. Remember the room number." His voice was in a hushed whisper. Barely audible, she had to hold the phone so close to her ear. She poked at the glowing number five.

"Five, two, eight," she repeated the combination to herself quietly. It was a little joke they had shared ever since the job. It was sort of a password for everything whenever they needed to share a code. She ran onto the floor, there was no one in the hallway. She looked at the row of numbers. She tried to read them, but an old maid blocked the first room number. Five two four, five two six, five two eight. Perfect.

Her knuckled turned white as she clenched them and brought them down on the hard wood. The knocking rang through the silent hallway. For some reason she expected an immediate answer. There was none at all. She knocked again… not even a hold on a second? What if he was kidnapped by the woman? What if he was being held hostage? What if it was a trap? She looked around the door, hoping there was some sort of pass card lying around. The maid! She looked back down the hallway. It was late, but very convenient. Quickly she ran to the cart and looked at the side. Sure enough there was a key ring with pass cards on the end. She slipped it into her pocket and ran back down. An easy entrance. She dropped it onto the ground in the hallway, hopefully she would just think she had accidentally dropped it, if not, at least they weren't completely stolen.

"Arthur?"

"Arthur… I am going to feel really stupid if you aren't even here." She said, why hadn't she thought of that before jumping to conclusions and breaking into his hotel room? It was a simple room. She passed the lone bathroom and came into the room that hosted two beds. Both of them had luggage on them. She gulped as she saw that the other one had luggage with flower stickers all over them, Abbey. She walked over, to it, not bothering to turn the lights on. He obviously wasn't here, but while she was, why not snoops a little. On top there was a pass key, she breathed a sigh of relief. She just hadn't made her way to the right floor yet, thank God.

She turned to look at Arthur's luggage. Anything he ever owned was always in his two brown suitcases. That was something he said he was taught by the point man that trained him, "Only pack what you can take in two suitcases." On top there was a pamphlet. It was for the hotel they were staying at. She picked it up and opened it. Written on it in sharpie was the room numbers 528 – 491, Abbey must have been in 491. If there even was such a room. Below it a room style was circled. It was the common room, under features it listed balcony. She didn't know that. Putting it down she went over to the wall where it face England.

"Don't even get me started," Someone said angrily. Through the glass there was a faint voice.

"Shut up Arthur!" A woman's voice spat back. The English accent sounded familiar.

"They will realize. They are smarter than you think." He argued. Ariadne had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh, really? They are too wrapped up in the idea of money to see what is going on here. I know you are not going to tell anyone because if you do, I will kill your precious girlfriend. Or maybe I won't even let you go. Perhaps I could just untie you and if I accidentally push you off this balcony… who's to say it wasn't suicide?"

"Your damn fingerprints!" he hissed, "You're not going to kill me because I am going to go along with it. Making more money is better for everyone in this company. Working with a brilliant mind like you after this will just be a pleasure." He said. Ariadne was struck, he sounded serious. Whatever this woman was planning to do, it sounded like she was getting rid of them anyway.

"How do I know to trust you?" she hissed angrily, "Because if not no one will show up for the job and you can just shoot them instead. Besides why would I turn down the chance to make more money. I will be able to start over with Ariadne, my life will be better because of this." She swallowed. What was he talking about?

"Fine, this is an attempt to get rid of the competition without killing. You better not betray me… or else you all die." She said angrily. There was some movement. Ariadne had to get out of there. Arthur was right. Grace… or whoever she was, was evil and planned to kill them. She ran to the door and yanked it open. She closed it as quietly as she could, running back down the hallway. As she got into the open elevator she closed the door and held the stay button so that way it didn't move. She reached into her left pocket and pulled out the chest piece. She held it in her hand, like the die it was weighted in certain areas.

DING! The elevator refused to stay shut any longer. Ariadne dove to pick up her piece and stepped out as Grace stepped in. Ariadne held up her room pass, "Hi Grace… I didn't know you were here it's the floor my room is on…" she said making up the first excuse that come to my mind. As if she hadn't threatened anything she smiled with lipstick red lips, "Of course. Nice to see you again." The doors slid closed.

"Arthur!" Ariadne growled. She marched forwards back to the room.

"Arthur you better open this god damn door right this second before I…"

"Ariadne…" The door swung open. He held a towel to his head, it was soaked with blood, his hands wrists were bloody as well.

"What the hell happened?" she demanded pushing her way in. He slammed the door.

"I was right about…"

"You're going to kill us?" she asked.

"What?" A confused look came over his face.

"You need to let me explain." He said wincing as he tried to take the towel away from his head. Ariadne felt a sudden surge of guilt. She rushed forwards and grabbed him. Surprised he dropped the towel completely. After a moment he wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Arthur… what is going on?" she asked, a tear forming in her eye.

"It's a long and complicated story," he said quietly. She nodded, "I have nothing but time." Her hands went to a cut that was on the side of his head, his blood matting his hair, "And let me help you,"

"Ok… just be aware… I have a plan."

**Ok so I hate cliffhangers so I promise not to leave you hanging for too long. I will say that this chapter is a bit confusing and the next chapter WILL clear everything up except for one thing. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I really enjoyed writing this chapter even though its not as good as the other ones, the drama will start to pick up again I promise J **


	5. The explanation and makeup

**THANK YOU SO MUCH for the review I got. I was so excited because no one had given any feedback yet and I was scared people weren't liking it but thank you Legal- Assassin- 006 it's my first Inception fan fiction so it means a lot! I hope that the story line will get even better and a bit less confusing :] Oh and this chapter I suppose could be rated M so BEWARE! Mature themes implied!**

ARTHUR'S POINT OF VIEW

"So let me get this straight…" she stared at the floor from the bed where she was sitting cross legged. He could see behind her brown eyes, her thoughts racing. They had spent the whole night going over everything. Arthur had remembered where he had seen Julie before. She was an extractor, she specialized in teaching sub security but was also very, very good at extraction itself. She had claimed to have done Inception but she was never willing to talk about it and who was on her team which was another way of saying, she had never done it before.

"Go ahead." He said rubbing his wrists.

"Grace/Julie… is an extractor."  
>"Correct."<p>

"she wants to extract and erase any memories and ideas about our type of job from everyone except a select few… and she's doing it because the more rare the people who know how to do the job means that employers will pay more for when they come across someone who can. She is narrowing out all the other extractors to be the only and so she can make a fortune…" she looked up at him hoping she got it correct.

"That is pretty much it. Except she wants me to be one of the few who actually get to remember, since I was smart enough to figure it out…" he said finishing the story for her. "If I told you about it she promised to kill you but I think I have found a way of saving you."

"You better have," she said with a playful but serious smile.

"We have to tell the rest of the team…"

"No… they can't know. I am going to take her out before we get to the job. That is my plan. If I eliminate her well then…"

"What?" she interrupted him abruptly. He shook his head confused.

"Arthur, this isn't a dream," she said matter-of-factly. He opened his mouth but she wasn't done.

"Julie isn't some projection that you can just go and… shoot." She stood up staring him down. He frowned. He clenched his teeth, holding back his annoyance.

"This is real life, you need a better plan than just to go and shoot her…" She thought for a moment. In the silence she glanced down at him. He had a small half smile on the edge of his lips.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just waiting for you to finish," he said standing up beside her. Her eyes turned cold for a moment or two. Swiftly he moved over to the sliding doors and yanked one open. The sounds of the city below poured into the room. He went over and leaned on the railing. Only a few hours earlier he was about to have been pushed over. Still, the city was as beautiful as any other.

"I have to do this alone Ariadne," he said.

"Don't do that…"

"What?" he asked looking back.

"Come on, don't act like you haven't seen those epic hero movies!" she laughed nervously.

"Ari I have no…"

"Don't you even finish that sentence Arthur Mazzotta, or I will push you over that railing right this moment." She came forwards putting her hand onto his chest. He shivered at her touch, it was unexpected. Obviously noticing he was surprised she blushed.

"You and I both know how this is going to end. Cut it and just let me in on your little idea." She said smoothly. Her fingers walked upwards on his chest until her hand was by his neck. He narrowed his eyes. There was no point in arguing, he could see that.

"Ok… fine," he took a step closer to her. Their faces were a mere inch away. Then their eyes met. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer. Their lips met and each time they pulled away they couldn't refuse each other so they kissed again, and again. His heart pounded faster. He pulled his body up against hers and they stumbled for a moment.

"Do you…"

"Lead the way," she whispered as her hands unbuttoned his collared shirt. He ripped off hers in return. The gentle Arthur replaced. They tripped into the room, they weren't going to make it to the bed.

For that moment everything was perfect. They did have to deal with Julie, but that didn't matter, he had her. They were together. Nothing could ruin that.

**OK so I understand this is a super short chapter and for that I apologize but I plan to update in like a few hours with the next one because this is too short to just have updated alone so yeah J Hope this was worth the wait. I really want to get this perfect and I couldn't stand more fighting on Arthur and Ariadne's part and they just needed to be together… ANYWAYS next chapter right :] please review and blah blah :]**


	6. Unplanned

**SORRY THIS IS UP SO LATE… I got caught up in a True Blood marathon… it's kind of a weakness… Anyways I totally meant to put this up like an hour after that but I only got about a thousand words done… SO sorry about the wait. I hate cliffhangers and I didn't mean to leave you hanging. OH and sorry if this chapter is kind of weird… especially with the Abbey thing**

The sun was the alarm clock. Slowly Ariadne opened her eyes. She didn't want to move, or ever look around her. She closed her eyes again and sat up. The covers slid off her leg and onto the ground. She was wearing his shirt, the way she remembered going to bed. Quickly she looked to her right. He was still asleep. His face was so serene and peaceful as she slept. He was still injured but other than that he looked perfect. Her fingertips urged to touch his soft face. She gave in to it. Her fingertips brushed along his smooth cheekbone.

"What?" he murmured opening one eye with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you…"

"That's fine," he said blinking slowly.

"This is unreal," she answered leaning over and kissing him on his soft lips. The thought made her freeze. He put his arm around her, spotting the alarm in her eyes. She pushed him away and got down off the bed and rummaged through the pile of cloths they had created. She reached for her jeans pocket and pulled out her cell phone, useless. She reached for the other pocket and found it, the bishop she always carried.

"Please… please…" she muttered to herself. She set it on the floor and knocked it over with her knuckle. Sure enough it moved in such a way she knew that it was hers. It was real. She wasn't dreaming.

"Too good to be true?" he asked sitting up in bed. She looked up and him and smiled.

"Way to good," she agreed getting back up. Slowly she made her way back over to the bed crawling up right next to him. Sure they had done it before but this time was different. This time it was more than just seductiveness. Too happy to contain herself she ran her fingers behind his ear. He laughed, "We do still have to go to work, we still have a life or death situation…" he said. There it was. Her mood went crashing down.

"Seriously… can't we just…"

"I'm sorry… as much as I want to. We can't." he said simply. She relaxed and let herself fall onto her back. Quickly he got up and got his luggage. His fingers nimbly unzipped the suitcase and he slipped out a blue polo and khaki pants.

"Going casual today, I see." She said with a smile. He looked up at her for a moment and laughed, "Yes well… you should probably get dressed so we can go."

"Of course…" she sighed. "Damn, all my stuff was in my room… all I have is this…. Shit, is that the time? I have to go get Cobb. We have to go to the headquarters today. I don't have time to go back."

"Just wear it… I doubt they remember what you wear one day to the next…" he shrugged. She looked at her cloths on the floor and sighed.

They both quickly got dressed and left. As they headed down the hallway they were lucky not to run into anyone.

"So do I tell them or not?"

"No, we play it cool for now… I will come by your room tonight and we will go over plans." He said leading her into the elevator. She nodded and slipped the pass key out from her back pocket.

"Ok… fine. I guess spending the day out will get my mind off of it,"

"Good, so act like nothing…" she knew what he was about to say but the doors of the elevator parted revealing the team having a group huddle.

"There you two are… we have been waiting." Abbey said rushing forwards, grabbing Arthur urgently. Ariadne frowned but went inside. Ariadne went into the other room. She had left her coat and a bag she had been sure to pack, she was glad that she had decided to bring it. Cobb nodded, "Right so Eames that is fine, I have to go today so I will talk to you later… Oh wait let me go clean up for a second," Ariadne nodded and took a deep breath.

"Arthur come with me," Abbey pulled him away. Ariadne couldn't help but watch as she pulled him to the corner. She looked as though she was upset or distressed. She was murmuring something but it was out of earshot.

"Did you have fun last night?" Eames stood up blocking her view from the two who were now bickering in the corner.

"What?" she asked, confused. Eames smoothed his hair back with his hand and snuck a glance over his shoulder, "You two had sex didn't you?" There was something sly about his small amused look.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Well you are wearing the same thing you wore yesterday," he made a tsking sound with his tongue as he looked over me, his eyes falling, "Plus, I realized you and I were accidentally booked in the same room when I went to the room and found your bags already there. I was going to get another one but I was going to wait until you came to talk to you… but you never seemed to show."

Ariadne clenched her hands.

"So does this mean you two are together?" he asked.

"Yes… I suppose it does," she blushed looking away from him. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to look at Eames's face. He chuckled softly, "Wonderful."

"Are you ready to go?" Cobb asked coming back into the room. Ariadne let her eyes wander for a moment over towards Arthur and Abbey. Arthur was frozen as Abbey was hissing something angrily. His eyes were locked with hers.

"Are you ok?" Cobb interrupted. Ariadne looked back, it would be too obvious if she had kept staring.

"Right… on our way." They both headed out of the penthouse.

TIME LAPSE…. Yeah smooth transition

The streets of London were quite busy in the morning. The forecast predicted for snow, but at the moment the skies seemed clear and bright, despite the fact that there was a chill. The two of them walked along the streets like it was a casual stroll. Cobb seemed like he was the type that didn't like to talk but she was very perceptive. They had shared dreams. She knew more about him than either of them would have liked to have confessed.

"Is there something bothering you?" His voice was calm in the noise of the city. Unfortunately their connection worked both ways. He could do the same to her.

"No," she lied looking up at the path ahead. She didn't really know where they were going, she was following him. He led her down an alleyway that let out on an even busier street. Across the street she could see there was a channel or some sort of sea. They continued on until they hit buildings that stretched higher and higher in to the sky. They had to be getting close. They crossed the street once more and walked right along the water.

"Don't lie…" he said glancing her way as they pushed through a group of people.

"I am just beginning to have anxiety about Inception." She said smoothly. It wasn't fully the truth, but it also wasn't fully a lie. She was anxious. Arthur really didn't have time to explain his plan and she was trying to think of one since all he had in mind was shooting her. There had to be a solution besides killing people

"We've done it before, plus it was your first job. Extraction should have been as simple as pie compared to it." He said confused. She nodded, true. The first time she had performed extraction was with Eames and Arthur. After they landed in LA, it only took a week to sniff out a new job. She had a fantastic time planning out the dreamscape and that time she didn't even need to go under. They became an item pretty quickly after that. After they completed the job she had to return to school and he volunteered to come. It was fine at first but then he was called by different extractors and didn't really have a choice. One simple extraction job made her realize how much she really was in love with him.

"Sure, but now Inception seems impossible, even more complicated."

"It will be," he said taking his blue eyes away from her.

"Why do you say that?"

"I wasn't really able to find too much about this… I think Julie is a bit paranoid…"

"You're telling me"  
>"What?"<p>

"Nothing," she murmured. He stopped and grabbed her hand. A bit surprised she gasped.

"This is us," she followed his hand up to the building that was standing a bit taller than all the others. It was a skyscraper, but it was old fashioned, like all buildings were in London. They headed inside and strolled right up to the desk. Cobb began talking but Ariadne was too focused on the look of the place. On the wall in the back they had the company name spelled out in all different colors. The desk was the only piece of furniture in the room besides some waiting chairs that were propped up against the blue wall. The high ceiling held an odd track lighting. She had never seen a place like it.

"Of course Mr.… Smith?" the woman at the desk said, "Just step aside for a moment. One of our interns will be by to take you on a quick tour." They both nodded.

"Mr. Smith, are you serious?" she whispered almost in a laugh.

"You come up with a good fake last name." he rubbed his chin, watching for the intern that was supposed to escort us.

"Whatever, just focus. I need to take in every aspect. I like this molding, take every mental note you possibly can. I told them we were from a newspaper and were doing a story so take this camera and… take pictures like a professional." She said reaching into her ugly green bag and pulling out a camera that she had borrowed from one of her friends at school.

"You have to be kidding me," he said.

"It's either the camera or paper and pen. You need to…"

"Just give me the camera," he yanked it out of her hands sourly. A young woman who was only slightly younger than Ariadne smiled and came over towards them.

"Welcome! My name is Maloney, but you can totally call me Mel," she said flipping her hair. Ari rolled her eyes. This girl was obviously a cheerleader or something at her university. She knew the type. Peppy and blonde and happy all the time. Mel waved her hand and led them to the elevator where she took out a key and opened it.

Surprisingly Cobb was more active than Ariadne. As she infiltrated the mark's place of work she realized how simple the building was. She could definitely make it into a dream layer. Though she wasn't even sure if she had to design it considering the fact that their employer was a liar and just made up the idea.

They toured the first floor which was basically full of cubicles, simple and if she made enough of them in rows and columns it could be an extremely hard maze. The second floor had more spacious desk space. It had a bar, Ariadne knew that when she mentioned it to Eames he would have insisted on one as well.

The third floor was mainly offices but I figured that what was inside them didn't matter because we could just hide there in the mean time. Besides they probably weren't places Cal usually visited. As they headed to go up to the fourth floor Ariadne was interrupted. She felt her phone in her pocket. Looking over at Mel, who was creepily hitting on Cobb, she slipped it out and held it up to her ear, "Emergency!" It was a fierce whisper, "Don't talk just create a distraction and get out of there now… they know." With that the line went dead.

"So like this is the fourth floor where the big people are. Mr. Denwalk is over there. I have been told not to bother him ever so I don't know if you will get to meet him…" she said as she stepped of the elevator, Cobb following closely.

Ariadne pushed her phone into her pocket. Arthur was in danger, she could tell. Quickly thinking she looked around the walls. She had seen them in her schools before but she had never really seen them in business's. Well it was the first time because sure enough there was a small red device attached to the colorfully painted walls. She stepped out and grabbed it yanking it down.

Sirens and wails erupted from the sound system. She had to make a run for it.

"What the hell?" A scream came from beside her. She shot an apologetic glance at him as Mel began to scream and run away. She couldn't help but laugh for a moment. Then the seriousness came back to her. She looked over towards the windows. People were running for the stairs, that wasn't good enough, it would take too much time.

"Come with me," she said pulling him over towards the windows.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded angrily. She didn't have time to answer. She took her bag and swung at the glass. It broke almost instantly. She threw the bag out the window and looked down. Oh, she was lucky, there was water below them.

"Just follow me," she hissed. Quickly she looked over her shoulder, "The whole team is in danger! I promise I will explain we have to get back to that hotel NOW!" With that she jumped over the edge.

"YOU ARE CRAZY!" his voice echoed in the wind. It wasn't ideal but it was necessary. She thought she would only do it in a dream but she was crazy enough.

As she hit the surface the water converged. It was like swimming in ice water. Imagine a thousand knives stabbing you at once, and multiply that. It clawed at her skin and made her scream. She had never felt more pain in her life. The current picked up and carried her a little ways. She fought her way back up.

"Oh my…"

"Look in the water!" someone shouted. She wiped the water from her eyes and tried to swim with the current. She moved her arms until she was on the rocks. People were running to see her but she didn't have time. This wasn't the last time she was going to hear about this. She looked back to see if Cobb was following her but he didn't appear. Like she thought, no time.

She didn't even remember doing anything before she found herself back at the hotel. As she rose up in the elevator she was soaking wet. She shed her black jacket but kept on her blue shirt and jeans. Everything was ruined but there was something horribly wrong.

She entered the suite. It was dark, and there were no signs of life ever even being there. Suddenly and quite dramatically the lights flickered on. Four people lay on the ground unconscious. Two people were unidentifiable but two weren't. Eames and Arthur were sprawled out across each other. The cuts on Arthur's head and arms were reopened.

"Arthur!" she exclaimed falling forwards onto his body.

"We knew you would come." A familiar voice said behind her. She whipped around.

"Abbey! I should have known you were in this, you little…"

"Ah ah ah, watch the language… Julie sent me to survey Arthur's performance. If he hadn't slept with you last night well then I might have spared him but no. I decided that its better if you all just lose your memory and then die, since the drones from your past employers will hunt you down. Just shut up and…" that was it. She collapsed and the blackness surrounded her.

**This was such a bad chapter it was a bit ridiculous. I mean I really didn't do well at describing the place at all. My whole heart wasn't in it… sorry! I am really sorry! Please don't review because I know this sucks. Oh I don't know why but I keep ending with cliffhangers and for that I am so sorry. That is just wrong…. I will update soon I am not sure when but I can't rush because this sucky chapter is the result Lol **


	7. Captured with No Choice

**The last time I updated was the day before I went back to school so I then went to school and that is why I haven't been updating because I have unfortunately been in school. I wont get out until June so please be patient with updates and try to stick with me :] thank you for all the support I know that even though you haven't been reviewing a lot of you have been favoriting and adding this to your story alerts and for that I thank you all :]**

"Arthur, come with me," Abbey pulled on Arthur's arm leading him away from Ariadne. She didn't even bother glancing at her, she knew that she was probably immediately jealous and that was a plus for her.

"Did you sleep with her last night?" she demanded, anger and hurt in her voice.

"Yes… Abbey I thought we decided that we weren't going to be involved like that. I thought you would be happy for you…"

"You can be so stupid sometimes," she whispered.

"Arthur I…" she couldn't even bring herself to finish her own words.

"I am sorry Abbey, but you knew that whole time I loved Ariadne. I wasn't just going to leave her for you!" he answered fiercely staring into her green eyes.

"Well… you made a wrong choice…" she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I know that you found out about Julie. I need to make sure you don't go and tell the others about our plan. Because of you we need to move it up to today."

"Move what up to today" he was barely aware that there were other people.

"You will see." She said angrily.

The elevator doors slid shut with a small ding. Only Eames was left.

"I will see. What the hell do you mean? I will see?" he asked angrily. He was hurt too. This whole time he trusted her. They were best friends, he thought that she knew that as well. This whole time she was just a scout for Julie.

"I am a chemist don't get me wrong," she said almost reading his mind, "I just want to be the only one. I need the money Arthur."

"You greedy…"

"Whoa there, no need to get angry. You were offered the same thing… and took it so I am told." She said with a sly smile.

"That is not true. I was just deceiving her."

"Typical," Abbey rolled her eyes, "You could have been great Arthur… but now I am going to have to kill you…." She sighed.

"What was that?" Eames looked over. He must have not heard the entire conversation but hearing the words kill and you in the same sentence was never good.

"Shut up," Abbey said narrowing her eyes. She pulled a gun out of its holding place on her belt. At the same time they both went for theirs but found they were empty. She smiled, "I am a wonderful pickpocket."

"What do you want?" Eames asked more annoyed than afraid.

"Nothing… but perhaps Arthur will explain," she said.

"Don't dare move," she was grinning a scary false smile. Arthur could see she wasn't really happy though. Sadness flowed through her green eyes as tears dripped down her face. She truly did love him, but he didn't feel the same way. Now she had to chose.

"Julie will be here in less than an hour… you better get going," she lowered the gun. Eames glanced at Arthur. Eames ran to the elevator and pushed the button as many times as he could. Arthur moved forwards taking Abbey by the hand, "Thank you."

"Get out of here now… before I change my mind." He nodded and moved to the elevator. He did believe her. The doors opened again. Eames and Arthur got inside and quickly shut the doors.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Eames screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I… ah…"

"Arthur… you need to stop banging your co-workers, Casa Nova. It's just not professional." He said with a shake of the head.

"Eames… I… I am not…"

Eames' had that same smug smile he always had when he knew that he was right. It bothered Arthur. Eames shook his head and stopped the elevator on the fifth floor.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I need another gun… don't you? Plus its safer to take the stairs," he said as he got off. Annoyed Arthur followed. He was right, Julie would be back and it was best to be armed at all times, he had learned that the hard way.

"So do you want me to tell me all about this Julia thing?" he said, "Is that another girlfriend of yours?"

"NO!" Arthur snapped angrily. Eames got into the room and went to his back. He zipped it open and instead of a suitcase full of clothing, it was full of guns. Of course, Eames would. He offered it and Arthur went over and took one. They didn't have much time. So Arthur began explaining. He told him about how he had worked with Julie before and that was how he recognized her and he told him about how they planned to wipe their memory completely so that they couldn't do their jobs.

"We need to get out of here," was his only response. As if that weren't obvious. Arthur bit back his tongue and they headed out. The elevator was obvious. They would have to take the stairs. They ran to the back emergency exit and pushed their way through. Down and down the steps.

They came out into the lobby, not where they expected but it was better than an unfamiliar hallway. They started to run for the door when a blonde woman in a tight black dress entered. With her she brought a burly looking man in a tight tee shirt and a young looking one who wore glasses and was fiddling with a device that neither of them had seen before. The group looked odd but Arthur and Eames knew why they were there. Arthur held up his hand to hold Eames back. Like Ariadne had said, they couldn't just go and shoot people in real life.

They began walking towards the elevators, perfect timing. The two made a run for the door. He wasn't exactly sure what made her see him when she had her back facing towards them but what was luck in this business? In seconds they heard the man scream, "HEY!"

They ran faster. Out onto the streets. Arthur cursed himself for a moment. He had only gone over the map of London ten times, if he had done it more he could have memorized the back alleyway entrances and such. As they ran past the people Arthur couldn't help but feel bad. If one of them was shot, it wasn't like they didn't have a life and a family to get home to. They were actual people. Shots however still rang out.

Eames led the way. Every once in a while they would shoot back but for now it was unnecessary. There were too many people for the men to shoot at them. They would miss every time. They ran along the streets, it was a nice day, though they had predicted it was going to snow. The first time of the winter season it would snow. But for now there didn't seem to be any snow.

"This way!" He could hear Eames say over his shoulder. Arthur followed quickly. They turned into an alley and hurried into the backdoor of a building. Unfortunately it must have been someone's shop because they ended up in a candy store. Small kids ran about looking at the different sweets that were on the shelves and under boxes. They headed for the back and ducked down into a closet.

"What are you doing?" Eames asked out of breath as Arthur took out his phone.

"I have to warn Ari." He said simply. Even in the dark he could see Eames roll his eyes.

"They did go in here!" the voice came into the store, yelling. Kids screamed and the sounds of running and the door opening and closing all blurred together.

"We don't know what you want!" one of the owners must have stayed.

"Did you see two men come by here?" the voice demanded.

"Emergency, don't talk just create a distraction and get out of there now…They know…" Eames grabbed the phone away from him.

"I wasn't finished!" Arthur said in a hiss. Eames rolled his eyes once more and waited in the silence. The door swung open. Instinctively they both held their guns up, ready to shoot but the other one was too quick. They weren't standing there. They stood away back and shot. As the bullets hit them they realized they weren't real bullets they had a tazer gun.

….

When Arthur awoke he was in a room that he didn't recognize. Chains were tied around his wrists and ankles. It was the same type of chains that people had used to use on slaves. There was barely any light except for a few beams that came through a small window not big enough for a cat to slip through. The smell was worse than anything that had ever been smelt. It smelled like rotting flesh, rotting food, mold and the worst, excrement. Arthur looked around. Next to him lay Eames, he seemed to be waking up as well. There were others in the room as well but they all seemed to be sleeping.

"Arthur… Eames… my god is that you?"

"Yusuf?" Eames squinted in the horrible light.

"Yusuf!" Arthur cried. The sound of chains and someone struggling were clear as he came closer into the light. They were both horrified and shocked to see him. His curly black hair was gross and flattened. His skin was wet from sweat and blood. His cloths were almost rags and he looked like he had been there for a while.

"Where are we?" Eames demanded.

"I am not one hundred percent sure… but we figure… we're either in limbo… or just a dream. They might be waking us up and then putting us back under… I am not sure." He said uncertain. His glasses were gone making him squint even more.

"They are going to wipe our memories." Arthur said trying to pull on the chains.

"I know… and don't even try… there is no use… we have tried everything," the chemist said defeated.

"I would rather have them wipe my memory than kill me," Eames said quietly. Their talking seemed to be waking everyone up. Horror filled Arthur as he realized who these people were. Most were people he had worked with before, old friends and colleagues. They were all a part of the dream. Extractors, architects, chemists, forgers even. The other people must have been point men because he didn't know all of them.

"Arthur, Eames." Everyone in the room seemed to recognize each other, like they had at least worked with each other at one point in their dream career.

"Oh shit!" Arthur hissed.

"What is it now?" Eames demanded.

"They are going to get Ariadne…" he said, looking around at some of the architects he had worked with. There were very few woman in the room but he knew the ones that were and them looking so horrible made Arthur feel even worse about bring Ariadne into this.

"ALL RIGHT!" a voice echoed through the room. Everyone looked around, scared of what was going to happen. The wall began to break away, it was definitely a dream. Light flooded into the room and some of the people began to scream at it. They had been locked away for so long.

"We have the last team that could get in the way. It's time for this to all just become a nightmare." The wall opened up to show that they were high up, not in a basement at all. They must have been on the top floor of a high skyscraper. They all looked out. A ruined city stretched out below them. All the buildings looked tiny but the way everyone gasped he knew that they were very tall buildings and they were simply on the tallest.

Julie was in the room with them, in the very center. She held two people by the shoulders and threw them onto the ground.

"Ariadne!" Arthur called out. The architect was unconscious though.

"The second you jump and die… you will wake up knowing nothing about this job. You can go on with your life as it should have been. Thanks to a brilliant chemist." She said. Arthur clenched his teeth, Abbey. With that Julie ran and jumped off the building. She obviously hadn't taken whatever it was they had forced to take all the people. There had to be more than a hundred of them in the room, and as bad as it was, no one wanted to jump.

"Ariadne please wake up," Arthur was too busy to really think about it. No one wanted to die. Suddenly the dream began collapsing. No matter what they were going to die. Eames tried to get Cobb up as well.

"Ari please." Arthur shook her.

"Arthur?" she opened her eyes slightly.

Suddenly the other wall fell over. A storm came in. The ceiling was coming down. It fell and the lucky ones were waking up. People began to climb over the edge and make their way down, but no one would be able to survive a collapsing dream.

"It's over," he said softly.

"What?" she demanded looking up.

"The second we wake up from this nightmare… we won't remember a thing about our dreams…" he said.

"I won't remember you?" she asked. He shook his head. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"This is all Abbey's fault," she muttered.

"I know… I'm sorry," he said, still ignoring the people all around them. Screams and yelling as they shouted goodbyes, hoping to remember each other. Cobb was waking up as well. There weren't many left. In fact it was just them now. Yusuf, Cobb, Eames, Arthur and Ariadne. The Inception team.

"Good luck to you. I am ready to forget this. We will remember about our jobs… one day," Yusuf said looking over the edge.

"Goodbye," Eames said noting that Cobb wasn't going to wake up. He grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him over the edge with him. Yusuf followed. That left them. The ceiling was gone now, blown away by the horrible wind that was pushing them closer towards the edge.

"Just remember me Arthur. Remember that I love you." She said as the wind picked up to a violent gust. He nodded and repeated the words, "I love you." They pressed their lips together and pulled each other into a hug. Then they took each other's hands, ready to wake up. The floor began to fall in. They fell and fell and fell for what was hours. They refused to let go and as they hit the ground. It was over.

**DUN DUN DUN! Yeah epic right? Well I promise to update as soon as I can. I just need to update one of my other stories and I'll get working on it kk? YEAH! Don't worry by the end I WILL MAKE THEM… well I am not going to spoil the story for you :] heehee Just remember it's not over till the fat lady sings… and since there is no fat lady then… it won't be over for a while… **


	8. Amnesia

**Hey ok so I wrote this because I just felt like updating as much as I possibly can so here is the next chapter oh and I also wanted to thank Legal-Assassin-006 for writing reviews to this story yeah THANKS you rock :] ENJOY:**

ARIADNE'S POINT OF VIEW

Ariadne awoke in her dorm room. She looked over at the clock. She was late for class! Quickly she got up and looked down at herself. She was still in her cloths from yesterday. Why didn't she change? She didn't have time to change so she would have to go like that. She ran to her desk and picked up her things. She was going to miss her favorite class today.

As she ran outside she noticed people were staring at her.

"What, like you've never been late to class before?" she asked under her breath.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jessica caught her arm, "Ari, where are you rushing to?"

Jessica was a pretty brown haired girl with freckles and green eyes. She was in most of Ariadne's class which made her wonder why she wasn't hurrying to class as well since she was obviously late. She wore a white floppy hat and a pretty black wool jacket over a blouse, jeans and Uggs.

"Class, it started five minutes ago," she answered out of breath.

"You're joking right," she said a smile coming onto her face. Jessica was her friend, they had met in a structure design class freshman year and they seemed to have a lot of the same courses. They hung out a lot but they weren't exactly best friends.

"No, why would I be joking. You're late too!" she said noting that she was completely calm.

"Ari, we're on break," she laughed at her friend.

"What? No, break isn't for another two days." She said confused. The other people that were with Jessica, seemed to be eavesdropping since they laughed.

"No, Ari, we have been on break for two days now…" she said, the smile leaving her face.

"That's impossible…" she whispered.

"No… you even said you were going away. You texted me something about Daphne and said you were leaving early to stay with a friend in London," she said sure of herself. Ariadne shook her head, "I've never been to London… and I don't know anyone in London…" Jessica shrugged.

"Maybe you should go take a nap or something," With that she turned back to her friends and they all began heading towards the Starbucks that was on campus. Ariadne looked around, people were still staring at her. She headed back for her dorm and looked at the flyer where the Winter Ball sign had been posted, it was gone.

As she reentered her dorm room she looked at Daphne's calendar and saw that the days were marked off. She had been counting down till when she left for New Zealand for Christmas. Ariadne knew that she was stupid, but this was something Daphne knew.

Quickly she took out her phone. She browsed through the names of people she had called. No one out of the ordinary. The ten she ignored from her mom and the five she had taken from her friends, why couldn't she remember anything.

The phone buzzed in her hand. She opened it and pressed it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Ahh yes Ariadne Smith?" she frowned at the name.

"Yes?" she said excusing the last name. Maybe this had something to do with her weird amnesia.

"Ah yes, this is the Hotel Meurice Belle Etoile. You left some possessions here a few days ago, we were wondering if you might be able to pick them up."

"Oh, yes of course," she said surprised. She had heard about that place before, it was the fanciest and most expensive hotel in Paris. Why was she there?  
>She wasn't sure what to do after she hung up. Who would know? She didn't know what to do. She wanted to go to her best friend but she wasn't exactly sure who that would be. She felt so alone and distant. Whoever she was with must have been a big deal to her, especially if it made her skip class.<p>

The hotel was where the answers were and since she didn't have any classes and ignored her mom's phone calls. Why not head over and see what she had left.

It wasn't long till she found it, after all it wasn exactly the most subtle place in the world, regarding how fancy it looked. She entered the unfamiliar lobby and walked towards the desk. A man raised his eyebrows, "oh I remember you. Here you are." He handed her a suitcase.

"This is what I left?" she said. He looked back furrowing his eyebrows with a nod.

"I mean, yeah this is what I left," she said confidently. Quickly she turned away and headed out onto the street. It was easier than she expected. What in the world was the suitcase though. She studied it for a moment and even tried to open it but wasn't able to get the right code. Then she noticed some writing on the bottom.

"Return to Eames," she read the name aloud and chuckled at it. It was an odd name. She looked at the number below and pulled out her cell phone. Quickly she dialed the number and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" An English man answered.

"Hi, is this a Mr. Eames?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, who may I ask is this?" he answered.

"My name is Ariadne… I was hoping you could tell me… well who I am… I mean you and I were obviously here at the Hotel Meurice Belle Etoile together… and you ah left something in my room," she said it all too quickly.

"Something?" he echoed.

"Yes, it says return to Eames with this number on it," she said looking down at the suitcase. It looked very odd, a silver briefcase. On the front were five letters PASIV.

"Is that where I was?" he asked.

"What?" she was confused.

"I… I can't remember the last week of my life," he said, "And there are holes missing in my memory," The same was with me. I could remember being at school but how could people say that I wasn't and I went off to London. I had obviously lied to them since I was in a hotel in Paris and not London.

"Perhaps we could meet up… Piece things together… because I can't either," she didn't know what she was saying. She was told never to talk to strangers and now she was going to trust a man who she hadn't even met, just talked to on the phone.

"Yes, of course," he sounded desperate.

"Where are you?" she asked. Most people traveled from far away when they came to Paris, why would he be any different?

"I am in London." He said. Her heart froze, that was where everyone had said she had gone.

"Maybe I should come see you," she said, "My friends told me I told them I was going to London." There was silence for a moment. Perhaps he was having the same problem she was with accepting the possibility they probably knew each other.

"Of course." He said, "I will text you my address… this is your cell phone right?"

"Yes, thank you," she said gratefully. It was awkward. She didn't know what to say. This was a bit odd. She closed her phone. If she was going to be gone, she might as well have worked on her school work. She had to find out what she missed. Most of the teachers probably wouldn't be understanding so there was really only one she could go to for makeup work.

Her things were packed and she was ready to go. This time no one was watching as she made her way down the hallway that was line with bookshelves and books so dusty and old that they should have been classified as ancient ruins. She turned and opened the door.

Sitting at his desk, grading papers as always, was Professor Miles.

"Hi," she chirped up in the silence. He looked up, his eyes looking over his black glasses, "Ah Ariadne." There was a smile on his face. She left her bags and headed down the steps. She didn't know what to say to him, Oh Professor Miles the reason I wasn't in class was because I was apparently in London even though I have no recollection of it? It was too farfetched to believe, she barely believed it herself.

"How have you been?" he asked taking off his glasses.

"Ok," she answered looking down at the papers.

"You need the work don't you? I already got it together for you," he said reaching into his desk drawer. He didn't even need an explanation as to why she was there or needed the work, he just knew.

"Um… yeah. Thank you?" she said taking a thin packet of paper from him. He smiled and looked at his watch, "To be honest I thought the job would take longer. Dom said it was Inception."

"Hmm?" she barely hear what he was saying as she leafed through the papers.

"So how is Dom. He told me that he was hoping you would join him on a job," he said.

"Excuse me?" She said frowning.

"The job. He said he had another job for you." The professor said confused.

"I'm sorry Professor. I don't know who you are talking about… or what? A job?" she said.

"I have to go make a call…" he said a worried look coming into his eyes. The old man quickly turned back into his room and down the stairs. Ariadne shook her head, she loved Professor Miles, he was really funny and nice. He really took pride in her since she was a top student, but she didn't know what he was talking about. He seemed worried, someone named Dom? She checked her watch, she needed to go so she wouldn't miss her flight.

It only was a short drive to the airport. It was kind of nice to be getting away. She was glad that this would probably be all sorted out by morning… she hoped. Whoever this Eames man was the question. She looked down at her ticket and noted the time and the terminal. She was reading the small print and hit something.

Both of their things went everywhere. The suitcases unlatched scattering personal items and such. The briefcase she needed to return to him slid away from the collision. She snorted angrily and bent down to pick up her things. The man seemed taken back for a moment.

"Oh excuse me," he said bending down to reach over and grab the suitcase. He froze like he had seen something but shook it away. She yanked it away, it was the one thing that connected her to Eames. She grabbed her things and shoved them back into her suitcase.

"Sorry about that," she said taking them back in her possession. She helped him collect his things and he did the same. As they stood up she saw he was very handsome. He wore a suit, like a business man and his jet black hair was slicked back.

"My name's Arthur," he said after a moment where they both stared.

"Ariadne," she stuck out her hand and he gently took it.

"So, you are heading to London," he said with a smile.

"Yes… how did you…"

"I know everything," he said with a small smile. She stared for a moment, stalker.

"I'm kidding," he frowned, she didn't get it. "Don't worry I just saw your ticket… besides I'm on the same flight."

"Oh great." She muttered underneath her breath. There was something familiar about him though, his smile? The way he dressed? The smell of his cologne? She shook the thoughts away. She had a serious case of amnesia and she needed to know why no one knew where she had been and what she was doing. Boys should be the last thing on her mind, especially old ones she met in an airport.

"Why are you heading to London?" she found the question slip out of her mouth before she could stop.

"I think I visited there this past week and I need to get my things from a hotel." He answered with a smile, "Then I am heading LA where my family lives."

"Oh," she said looking down at her bags.

"Maybe we will have a chance to talk some more, later on the plane," he said, "I have to go." With that they both nodded and headed for the terminal. She headed through security and was let onto the airplane. As she headed down the boarding tunnel she could see him up ahead. She stepped onto the plan and looked for her seat.

"OF course," she muttered as she saw who else was in the same row.

"What are the chances?" he asked with a slight smile as she sat down.

"You tell me," she chuckled nervously. "… I do believe you promised to tell me more about yourself." Stupid, stupid, how come she kept talking? There it was again. That feeling that she already knew him. He seemed so familiar, like an old friend… perhaps more than a friend? She was stupid for thinking that though, he had obviously never seen her in his life either.

"Ah yes," he chuckled softly.


	9. Cobb's Chapter

**Ok so yes, for this one I had to switch to Cobb's view because I started to write it in Arthur's but I messed up and it sounds weird… and leads to a dead end so I hope you won't get mad that it's not on them for a chapter. I promise next chapter will be full o Arthurness :]**

"Daddy!" The sound of James' small voice rang in his ears. He opened his eyes and sat upright. The room was growing brighter as the sun let its rays in. The wood door opened and the small little boy ran over t him. That was odd, he looked… older. Dom looked to his left to see if Mal was still asleep or if she was up. Usually she was up before all of them so it didn't surprise him to see her gone.

"Daddy! Your home!" James laughed as he got up onto the bed and crawled over to his father. Dom couldn't help but laugh at him. He picked him up in his arms and hugged his son.

"James, what do you mean I'm home? I have been…"

"Dad!" Phillipa's mature voice came next.

"Yes?" he said getting up.

"Grandpa called," she said pushing the door open, holding the telephone in her hand. They were both in their pajamas. Phillipa wore sweatpants and a T shirt and James wore flannel pajamas.

"Why didn't you let mommy speak to him?" he asked frowning. Phillipa's small face warped. She frowned, furrowing her small eyebrows. Confusion and annoyance.

"What?" she said shaking her blonde hair. James' smile was gone too. Phillipa came over towards the bed. She looked older too. They both looked like they were years older.

"Why didn't you let grandpa speak to mommy?" he repeated his question. The kids looked at each other, perplexed by their father's question.

"Um… dad…." She wasn't sure exactly what to say. James got down and ran to his sister. As if she were his mother she wrapped her arms around him, comforting him. She threw her dad the phone and hurried out of the room with him at her side. _That was odd to say the least… _Cobb thought.

Quickly he dialed the number and waited.

"Dom!" Mile's voice broke across the phone.

"Yes?" he said.

"Are you still in London?" he asked quietly.

"What? Miles," he said sitting up even more, "I have never been to London." He shook his head, he felt a major headache coming on. Slowly he got up and stretched. His whole body was sore.

"I'm growing so old I feel like I jumped off a building yesterday," he muttered to himself angrily.

"That's what I thought," he said. Dom shook his head, confused. Then why did he ask if he still was in London? None of this was making any sense at all.

"Why did you call?" he asked almost annoyed.

"I will be there in ten minutes." He said. With that the call ended.

"Seriously dad, why?" Phillipa marched back into the room angrily. Cobb raised his eyebrow, "What?"

"It's been two months," she said clenching her teeth, "And you need to bring her up again…" Her knowledgeable blue eyes bore into him. She looked older and more mature. He wondered what had happened to him that would make him forget what she looked like.

"Two months? Bring who up?" he demanded. Phillipa's eyes narrowed, the same way her mother's did. She stared at him for a minute, expecting him to know, expecting him to say any second, _'Oh yes of course!' _

Slowly she turned and walked out of the room. Worried Dom got off the bed and went over to the closet to get his things to change. As he slid open the doors he saw a handful of clothing. It was only his. All of Mal's things were gone. Panic hit him, quickly he left the room and walked through the house.

"Mal?" he called his wife's name. There was no answer, and not even the slightest sound. The kitchen was vacant, the living room, not a soul. The guest room was empty and the kids were both in their rooms all alone. Quickly he hurried out to the garage but her car was there. It sat there untouched. It looked dusty though, like it hadn't been driven in a while and just sat there.

He ran back inside the house. Worry filled him. He wasn't sure where she was but she was gone. She must have taken off at some point. He began pulling on his cloths. Though it didn't really matter. All he managed to get was a pair of socks and pants out of his things before he heard the doorbell ring.

"Phillipa!" he called, "it's your Grandfather, let him in!"

The sound of the door opening came moments later. Cobb was still frantically trying to get dressed. He had to go and find her.

"Dom?" Miles yelled. Cobb looked up and pulled on his shirt. Miles came to the door, "Dom we need to talk."

"What is going on Miles?" he demanded, "Where is Mal?"

"Dom, I talked to Ariadne. She is having the same problem you are."

"Who?" he asked shaking his head confused.

"I am sure that Arthur is too. You need to listen to me. You don't remember anything. I'm not sure why but you don't remember your job,"

"My job? As an insurance agent?" he asked. That was all he did. There was nothing to forget about it. Miles sighed. He had to calm him down. He came in and took him by the shoulders.

"What's been going on all this time?" he demanded, his face getting red with frustration. Miles shook his head, "This makes no sense. You just… forgot the last four years of your life. The dreams…. They're gone." Frustrated Cobb put his hand to his head and tried to think clearly. What was the last thing he remembered? He remembered Miles offering to teach him a trick with dreams that was it. That was only yester day though, but according to Miles that was four years ago. He couldn't remember anything after that, Mal's death, her mother's death, the kids growing older, running from the law, the job that was called extraction and the rare one, inception.

Miles pulled something out of his jacket pocket and put it down on the table. Like a dreidel it spun and spun. This was different though it was brown and small. It looked like two sorry game pieces were glued together and then had a silver coating over them. It slowed and slowed and then came to a complete stop.

"Damn it," Miles said clenching the object in his hand again.

"Wait," Cobb recognized it. The piece it was so familiar. He snatched it away from Miles before he could even think about protesting it. He took it and spun it just like he had before.

The top spun and spun. His eyes focused. It was coming back. Learning to be an extractor… limbo…the train… hotel room… Fischer job… Grace… It was all so clear now. He could see the pictures of his team mates in his mind, they were blurry but he was sure that he could remember. The top slowed to a stop and fell on the table top.

"I have to go," he said closing his eye.

"Dom?"

"Yes… I remember now. They took her totem… I don't have it anymore," he sighed, "but I have to go anyway. If the others ended up like me than… some of them won't remember half their lives."

"Like who?" Miles asked quickly as Cobb started to get his things together.

"Arthur… Eames…" he answered simply.

"You are going to make them remember?" he asked skeptically.

"Miles…. They barely remember who they are."

** Not a very good cliffhanger lol but yes like I said I promise an Arthur chapter next to continue with our wonderful Arthur Ariadne storyline. I just needed to show how Cobb remembered because when he shows up it might get a little confusing. **


	10. Resolutions and Conflictions

**WOW please do not forgive me when say sorry for not updating this story. I was so involved in my other story The Other and I have been going nuts because I can't get the right words out for the next chapter in that story and I almost completely forgot I have other stories that need to be written. Sorry about that! To make up for it I will do something… awesome yeah… I don't know what yet but I will. Just review and tell me what you want to happen and I'll do it because I feel bad for not updating in a long time. **

ARTHUR'S POINT OF VIEW

Arthur leaned over the hotel manager's desk. The man brought forwards a pile of papers and a small suitcase. He nodded his head with thanks and took the things, pushing the papers into the suitcase. He headed out and hailed a taxi, which was easier than he thought it would be.

"Airport," he said to the driver.

"Sure thing." the cabbie answered. "You might be able to actually fly out. Its warming up. Snow might turn to rain."

"Mhmm." Arthur opened the suitcase and looked inside. The papers were all written in a code. It was near impossible to understand. He recognized it, maybe he had seen it before on the discovery channel or something. He didn't know. Then he shifted through the suit case. Then he found something else. There was a paper. It was a drawing. The drawing was of him. He was asleep in the picture and in the corner there was a signature. Ariadne… the same name as the girl on the plane.

There was something strange about her. She had asked him what he was doing in London and he had told he was working for the government and left some things at a hotel, but when she asked him if he liked it, all he could say was he didn't know and the thought scared him. He was trying to impress her and a bad case of amnesia didn't really help him out. In fact the last thing he remembered was telling his family that he was a government agent and that he was going into the field to do work. After that nothing, which was scary. He couldn't remember the last six years of his life. At first he thought it was the next day but as he was walking on the street he noticed the date on a newspaper. What had he been doing all the time he had no idea, but suddenly he couldn't remember. That was the real reason he was going to LA. He planned to get whatever it was the hotel still had and then head back home to find out what his family knew.

His phone was completely empty, wiped of everything. There were no contacts, except for his family and there were no pictures, calls, even texts. If he really was a government agent he suspected that someone against them did it. But he didn't even know where to look to find that sort of information.

Then in their awkward silences she pulled a chess piece out of her pocket. It was copper or some type of metal. He would have given her a strange look but earlier he had pulled out his loaded die. That brought him to another conclusion… he could have been a gambler and gotten so drunk he passed out and just forgot some things. That would have been an even worse situation.

"Here you are,"

Arthur got out of the cab and headed inside the airport. He would be glad to get home and sort through everything. Quickly he hurried through the airport again. Each time he had to stop he barely looked up from the few papers that he understood. Finally he was headed to security and then off to his flight.

"Oh crap!" someone hit his shoulder. Papers flew everywhere.

"Need some help there?" the woman in front of him bent down and picked up some of the papers he was trying to collect.

"Yes… thank you," he sputtered. His eyes met hers and his blood froze. This woman was stunningly beautiful. She had red curly hair that fell to her shoulders and beautiful flawless skin. Her green eyes were intent on helping him, "Here you go."

They both stood up.

"You must excuse me for staring but you are…" he lost his breath.

"Thank you," she said modestly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "My name is Abbey."

"Arthur," he held out his hand. He turned back to his things, his face flashed red for a moment. This was the second time in one day he was making himself look like a fool in front of a girl. They stood for a few more moments as the family in front of them began to cause a commotion. Arthur looked at his watch and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Why are you heading to LA?" Abbey turned to face him.

"Just visiting family," he didn't feel like explaining his whole story again. This time he was determined to only make light conversation and not get into his back ground.

"Oh… that's nice." Her smile was as white as snow.

"ARTHUR!" Arthur and Abbey flinched at his name. The noise in the airport seemed to increase. People were talking louder but there was another shout, "ARTHUR!"

"Would you like to cut me and go next?" Abbey looked around the terminal nervously. Arthur frowned, furrowing his eyebrows but nodded, "Thank you."

"ARTHUR!" Did there just so happen to be another Arthur in the airport or was someone trying to call to him. A disheveled man ran into view. He ran up to the line as he spotted Arthur. The other people in the line seemed to notice him as well and moved over, almost frightened by the alarm in his voice.

"Do I know you?" Arthur asked stepping back.

"Yes," the man caught his breath, "Could I um…" another breath, "Please speak to you?"

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Excuse me mister would you please get into line?" one of the airport's security workers came over to them. The man seemed shaken by this.

"Please Arthur! I know what you have been doing for the last few years. I know you have amnesia right now! I know that you are confused and looking for answers with your family!" he couldn't say another word since they dragged him off into the waiting area.

"Some people are just crazy," Abbey laughed nervously. Her face was bright red as if something had embarrassed her about the scene. Arthur took his things. He was convinced. In a sentence he told Arthur everything. There was something going on. He hadn't told anyone about what was happening… this man knew though, and he claimed to know him. He had to know something about his past. They needed to talk.

Arthur got out of the line and followed the security people into the other room. The man was sitting in the corner and they were leaving. His blue eyes found Arthur and he jumped up, "Arthur!"

"Who are you?" Arthur approached him cautiously.

"Dom Cobb," he answered, "I don't know what you remember and what you don't but I do know that you aren't sure why you are where you are and you can't remember… years of your life." His answer was simple. He took out a small top and held it in the air, "This familiar?"

"A top?" he asked skeptically.

"More than a top," he said. Cobb looked around the airport and he leaned over and on the table beside one of the seats he spun it. Arthur watched it. It spun and spun and spun. It didn't seem like it was going to topple… it didn't seem like it was going to topple! He blinked hard to make sure he was seeing correctly. Everything flashed before him. He took out the die… it was his totem. He rolled it on the table beside the top and froze. It fell just right. Everything came back. The dreams… the job… their employers… the team… Inception… Ariadne. It was all so clear in two seconds.

"Come on!" Arthur pulled his things along. Cobb grabbed the top before it fell, "Where we headed?"

"We have to get Ariadne!"

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Arthur headed down the long hallway. As he got to the end he knocked on the door. There was no immediate answer, which scared him.

"Ariadne?" he called into her. The door swung open quickly.

"Eames," he said suddenly wishing Cobb was with them.

"Do I know you?" Eames asked looking over him. Arthur smiled, any other time he would have said something to mess with him but now wasn't the time.

"Yes, long story. May I please see Ariadne?" he asked trying to peer behind Eames's shoulder.

"Does she know you?"

"Arthur?" her familiar voice came behind him. Eames stepped back to reveal her. She looked confused and worried.

"Ari," Arthur fell forwards hugging her. She pushed him off, "What are you doing?"

"You don't remember?" Arthur's heart fell. She looked between the two men, trying to figure out what to say. Arthur was relieved to remember. The memories that he had were ones he never wanted to forget.

"Arthur..." Eames repeated looking at him, almost like it triggered something for him as well. Arthur took Ariadne's hand and pulled her out into the hallway. Eames almost fought back but Ariadne shook her head, she must have trusted him.

"Ari… please, you have to remember." He pleaded. Quickly he reached into his pocket and pulled out the totem that he had found in his suitcase, the red die. She looked down and stared at them. Her eyes were still blank, unknowing.

"The bishop," he said pointing to her pocket. She frowned and reached inside her pants pocket. Sure enough she pulled out the bishop piece. He took it from her, it was only the second time he had ever held it.

"Ari, don't you remember us?" he tried to make it more emotional so it would trigger something.

"Us?" the word felt so good to hear from her.

"Yes, us… I love you," he took a step closer. She pushed him away quickly, taking back the chess piece, "I'm sorry… Arthur… I don't know who you are."

"It all started with our break up and then we came to London and we met Abbey and we went into the dream and she wiped your memory…" he stumbled through the story not really getting a point across. She was becoming noticeably frustrated. He could see it in her eyes, she wanted to remember and she knew something was there.

"I'm sorry," her voice quavered with sadness, "I don't know who you are…"

Arthur waited for a moment. He didn't even know what to say next. There was only one thing he could think of that would remind her. Taking a chance he leaned forwards and pressed his lips against hers. This time Eames was the one to break it up. He pushed Arthur away. He could hear her begin to sob.

"You better get out of here!" Eames sounded like an over protective dad. "Go on! GET!" Arthur was sure that he wasn't kidding. He started down the hall angrily. He was stupid to think that would work… it only worked in movies not in real life. He had blown his only to chance to make her remember. Now she would think he was a petifile or something.

Quickly he headed out into the rain covering his head with his hands. There was a car waiting for him. Cobb sat in the driver seat. He looked defeated as well. They both had hoped that both Eames and Ariadne would remember. Then there was a shout.

"Wait!" her voice was clear in the pouring rain. He turned around and saw Ariadne running after him. He opened his mouth to say something but she slammed into him so fast he could barely process it. Her arms were thrown around him and she kissed him. The familiar sensation rippled through him. As they broke apart she was desperate to hug him. Her head against his chest, it felt so right. The rain poured down around them, soaking them both, but neither of them cared. They were where they belonged. When she finally took a deep breath she stepped back and admired him for a moment. Her hand ran along his cheek to his chin.

"I love you," she said with a slight laugh.

"I love you too," he kissed her cheek. A crack of thunder and lightning split the sky for a moment. They both looked up at the dark sky. The snow was vanishing quickly with the freezing rain.

"We should go," he said with a smile. She nodded and took his hand, squeezing it. Together they headed back inside. Now that they had their memories back there was only one thing left to do. They needed to stop the others from going through with wiping everyone else's memory completely.

**Thank you for reading. More A/A action later in the climax of the story! :} Thanks for reviewing you guys rock! Oh and once again I AM SO SORRY for not updating! **


	11. Airport

**ONCE AGAIN sorry for not updating in a while. I really have story ADHD and for that I apologize…**

ARIADNE'S POINT OF VIEW

Ariadne opened the car door and looked at Cobb.

"Long time no see," he laughed. "Last time I saw you, you were hauling your ass out the window into a river."

"Good to see you too," she chuckled nervously.

"What happened?" Arthur squeezed her hand. They both laughed, "Nothing."

"Step on it, we have to get to the airport." Arthur turned onto more pressing matters.

"Wait what about Eames?" Cobb demanded. Arthur frowned, usually he was very good at thinking things through, but this one was sprung on him.

"Cobb, you go. Get Eames to remember. I'll drive," Arthur said.

"Why?" Cobb suddenly sounded like a six-year-old, "I wanted to kick some butt!" Ariadne got into the front passenger's seat and Arthur ran around to the driver's. Quickly he and Cobb traded places.

"Good luck!" Arthur said before slamming the door in his face. With that they took off down the street.

"Why are we heading to the airport?" Ariadne was confused.

"I… I saw Abbey there," he answered.

"What?" Ariadne breathed. "Where was she going?"

"Los Angeles… same as me," he answered. The car accelerated. Arthur didn't really seem to care that he was running red lights and zipping through traffic as a dangerous speed. Still, Ariadne trusted him.

They pulled into the airport in scary time. No one should have been able to drive a car that well, especially since this wasn't one of those stupid car movies. Ariadne got out and ran into the airport with Arthur at her side. They were still soaking wet which attracted people's eyes. At this point no one cared.

"What was the flight number?" she demanded looking up at the board.

"Umm… it was 814 or something…" he said thinking back. She looked up and pointed, "There! The storm must have delayed it!" They started for the terminal. People sat in the seats to the doors. Most of them looked annoyed, yep, their flight had definitely been delayed.

"Excuse me," Arthur hurried up to the person who stood at the gate, who was supposed to check tickets. She stood upright and raised a penceled eyebrow, "may I help you sir?"

"Yes, did you happen to see a very pretty woman? Beautiful red hair…."

"Dull green eyes, horrible taste in clothing," Ariadne put in. The woman looked between the two and shook her head. They turned around to try and search for her with their eyes.

"Oh wait!" she called.

"What?"

"The lady with all that luggage? I remember her… You were the man who was escorted out correct?" she smirked at him. He frowned.

"Escorted out?" Ariadne teased.

"Long story," he sighed, "Where is she?"

"Went that way. Probably going to book a different flight." The girl said uncaring. Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed Ariadne's hand. He pulled her through the crowd of people and searched. Bright red hair. It shouldn't have been that hard to find her. Then he finally spotted her. She walked down into an area below the terminal. Quickly they ran after her. Ariadne got down first. She looked around trying to see if she could see her and sure enough she disappeared into a room that said EMPLOYEES ONLY.

Ariadne pulled Arthur this time. They pushed their way into the room, which was obviously a trap.

"Freeze!" Abbey was almost annoyed. The room was a room that held luggage. There were many different assortments of suitcases. Most of them Ariadne recognized however. They were the tools that Point Men and Chemists usually carried around. There was a PASIV case and a case that could hold all different viles and elixers that could be cloaked under the machines in the airport.

"I feel like this happens way too often," Ariadne said getting down on her knees. The gun pressed into her hair, he could feel the hand shaking.

"This isn't a dream. I can assure you of that," Abbey's voice was quavering, "Arthur… I gave you a way out." She nodded him to get on his knees as well. Their hands went to their heads.

"I don't…. I didn't… want it." He clenched his teeth. "I'd rather be with her." Ariadne smiled at him, warmly. His eyes fell to her, giving her an apologetic glance. She looked up at Abbey. She was just the way she remembered her. Ok so she could give her the fact that she was pretty but that was it. There was still that cold look in her.

"Please Abbey. You let me go once. Why can't you just let me go again?" he got to his feet. They could both see the fear in her eyes. Slowly he began his approach.

"I don't want to kill you… but I will," she whispered.

"No you won't." He argued, "You are a better person than that."

"I can't… I've already done so many horrible things… it won't make a difference."

"That can be changed," Arthur argued, "You can do good things. I will wipe your memory of this if that is what you want."

She was in tears now, unsure of what to do. The gun trembled in her hand. He held out his arms taking it away from her. Ariadne snatched it away, her whole body relaxed.

"Please Arthur… wipe my memory… make me forget," she whispered. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her. Ariadne felt a small pang of jealously even though Arthur was just giving her a pity hug.

"Thank you Abbey," he said softly. Ariadne smiled and got the PASIV out of the case in the corner. She quickly worked to open the wires up. Arthur took two cords and offered the other to Abbey. She took one and slipped it in.

"Wait," she paused. Ariadne looked at Arthur who was confused as well. Abbey made her way back over to the cases. She opened up a smaller one with the word FRAGILE on it in bright red letters. She reached in and took out a glass bottle that looked familiar. Ariadne had seen Yusuf use the same kind of containers.

"This is the way to get everyone to remember." She tossed him the vile.

"Thanks." He said looking at Ariadne.

The door burst open and the sound of a shot filled the air. Silence followed. Ariadne didn't even have time to process who had been hit but she saw someone fall.

"That is enough!" Someone screamed. Ariadne's eyes moved faster. She stared at the gun that was aimed straight at her head.

"You're next."

**Yay ok so bad cliffhanger. HOPEFULLY everything will resolve itself in the final chapters! Most likely two but maybe one… idk yet. DUN dun DUHHH! :] Sorry for the short chapter I read a review that was like 'I can't imagine what' going to happen next' and I laughed and was like neither can I! haha I was kind of like ughh? Ugmksh? Question mark. But now I know what I am doing so yes hopefully I can express it as well in words as it plays out in my mind. Thanks for reading and reviewing… love you guys! **


	12. The End

**This took me forever to update…. I feel horrible…. I would ask for forgiveness but I don't deserve it! Lol sorry about the wait (writer's block)… here it is… the final chapter: **

Arthur immediately fell to the ground. Abbey was heavy in his arms. He looked down at her body, it was cold and lifeless. She was… dead. All in a second it was over.

"Don't shoot!" He screamed looking back up at Ariadne. Julie looked at him. There really hadn't been much interaction between the two, even when they worked together, but he knew that she was evil.

"This has gotten out of hand." She rolled her eyes, "Abbey obviously failed her job since you all seem to remember perfectly. I need a new chemist it looks like." With cold eyes she looked over at the chemist who lay on the floor. Arthur moved so fast he didn't even realize what he was doing. He charged in front of Ariadne and pushed her back.

"Arthur what are you doing?" she whispered in his ear.

"Protecting you."

"Don't be silly," she snapped. There was a click. Julie kept the gun pointed at them.

"There really isn't a reason I should keep you alive. Yet I am almost moved by your love for each other… and your compassion to come back for this." She motioned to Abbey. Arthur clenched his fists.

"Are you going to shoot us or just talk?" Ariadne hissed.

"What are you doing?" Arthur demanded angrily.

"I have a plan," she said so quietly he could barely hear it. He didn't know what she could do though. Arthur took a step back pressing his body against hers.

"Well…" she thought for a moment. "I suppose I could just shoot you…" She held up the gun. Arthur clenched his eyes closed, ready to be hit with the bullet. He had before, but he didn't know how well her aim was, or what she was aiming for in the first place.

"AH!" The door slammed into her and pushed her to the ground.

"Need some help there darling?" Eames held up his gun and pointed it to her. Arthur acted on the moment and grabbed the gun that had fallen on the floor, it felt nice to be back in control.

"Damn it Eames!" Ariadne held up her own gun.

"Did you seriously have that the whole time?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she said, "I was…"

"Waiting for her to shoot me?" Arthur demanded.

"No, of course not. To get a good shot!" she argued quickly. He shrugged and moved back beside her. Cobb came inside and looked down at Julie who was unconscious on the floor.

"Don't shoot." Ariadne hissed. Cobb frowned. All the men didn't know what she was doing. Ariadne pulled the extra cords from the PASIV out of the holder and handed them to each of the men. They all looked at each other.

"What is this?" Eames frowned.

"We're going to do what she did to us. Make us forget." Ariadne answered. Arthur decided to back her up, it was always better to find a better way than killing someone. He went to the case and looked around searching for the vile filled with the liquid that had taken away everything.

"Why… she can remember?" Cobb interjected. He seemed annoyed. They had her right where she needed to be.

"No…" Ariadne said softly, "We all remembered because someone cared about us… no one cares for her. Life will be better for her when she wakes up."

"You really think that's going to work?" Cobb asked.

"I do," Arthur said slipping the vile of liquid into the extractor's mouth.

"Fine…" Cobb got onto the ground.

"I'll dream," Eames offered. He sat up against the door and put the gun at his side. Arthur pulled a crate over from the corner and offered it to Ariadne.

"Good luck," they whispered to each other. Arthur slipped his needle in and pushed the button. Everyone fell into the darkness that was the dream.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"Very original," Ariadne looked around the snow capped mountains.

"It was the first thing that came to mind." Eames argued taking off his hat. "Plus this is where the action happened."

"I beg to differ," the point man interjected. Eames rolled his eyes and pulled his gun at his side. They even wore the same garb as the inception job. White snow suits that all seemed to make them look marvelous aside from the main purpose of camouflage.

"Do you know how this compound works?" Cobb demanded over the howling wind. Arthur shook his head, "But I think she has to die in the dream."

"Just collapse it!" Eames shrugged. Arthur shook his head, "I think that it has to be done by us, because otherwise we have no idea if she's even here… I mean I have worked with defective PASIV machines before and well…"

"All right, all right, we get it. Not good," Eames climbed onto a snowmobile that had seemed to appear out of nowhere. Cobb looked over at his side and there was an identical. Eames looked over at the snow and two more appeared.

"Thanks," Ari said quietly. He nodded and started up his machine, "I have no idea where she'll be. Split up." The extractor nodded and they both headed in different directions. Ariadne started for her own but noticed that Arthur wasn't moving.

"Hey," she interrupted his train of thought, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just… am not…" he faltered. She frowned, concerned for him.

"She died in my arms," he looked down at his bare palms.

"It's going to be ok Arthur," Ariadne took them with her gloves. He looked up at her face. He couldn't help but smile at her touch.

"I love you Ariadne," he whispered.

"I love you too Arthur." She smiled, "If you we are going to get through this though. I need you to focus. We only have one priority now. I know Abbey was your friend but you're going to have to forget her for just a dream and after we wake up we can worry." He nodded, though he couldn't really help but think about her.

"Split up." Ari said as she started up her vehicle. Arthur slowly mounted his and headed the opposite way. The others knew the layout of the dreamscape, but he had never been there before. It was a maze to him just like it was the projections. Though there didn't seem to be that many twists and turns to worry about. He decided to head for the fortress, since people were most likely to be there. He sped towards the base of the building. There should be many routes into it, after all it was supposed to be maze like.

He decided it was time to ditch the mobile and start on foot. He walked along the outer ridge. His eyes were open for blonde hair, though it was going to be tough if she was wearing a white snow camouflage suit like they did.

"Arthur!" Someone called his name. Quickly he turned his torso in his seat and caught a glimpse of red hair flowing in the wind. He headed behind the corner but no one was there. He shook the image from his head. It was the just the freezing cold and the adrenaline from the job. There was no one there.

"Arthur…" his walkie talkie hissed his name.

"What?" he picked it up and pressed the button.

"Meet inside. Central corridor, it'll have a line of windows… hard to miss," Eames said. The rest of the team started to correspond as well, but Arthur zoned it out. Was Abbey in the dream? He kept on going along the outside until he found a ladder. Quickly he headed up it and into a window. The inside wasn't much warmer since there were obvious open windows and vents.

As fast as he could he headed into different rooms. Each seemed to be filled with ghosts. Then he found the main hall. The rest of the team waited for him.

"I saw someone," Eames frowned, "There shouldn't be any projections here."

"I saw someone too," Cobb nodded. Ariadne shook her head, "It wasn't Julie?"

"No it was… it wasn't here," They both cast a glance at Arthur. He frowned and picked up his gun, "Keep looking!" He turned away from them. Though he could tell they were still talking about him and whoever it was they had seen. Was it Abbey? Was it the same person that he had seen? Was she in the dream in the first place?

Arthur moved down the hall. The fortress wasn't as large as it looked from the outside but it wasn't so small. He heard the rest of the team moving around behind him. As he reached the top of the stairs he saw a steel door. He pushed it in with ease and brought his gun up, just in case. A cold breeze came through the room, it was colder than anything else he had felt while he had been in the dream.

"Say goodnight," someone said softly. Arthur smiled, revenge. He was ready for this to be over. He hated Julie. Not only had she made Ariadne forget she took away his best friend. That was unforgivable.

Standing in the middle of an empty room was Abbey. Her bright red hair looked odd against the pure white suit she wore. On the ground was Julie. She was wearing something similar, but she was asleep. The PASIV machine hissed and spat. Abbey held the other cord.

"Abbey?" Arthur frowned. She looked up, noticing him for the first time. Though she didn't look surprised in the least, just concerned.

"Arthur!" she smiled, "The deeper she goes… the more likely the compound will work. The more impossible it will be for her to remember."

"You guys," Arthur whispered into his walkie talkie.

"Thank you for trying to save me…" she said as she stepped over Julie. Arthur's eyes locked with hers.

"What are you doing just standing…" Eames was cut off as he saw the chemist. She didn't even bother to look over at him, "You tried to save me, Arthur…"

"You have to go deeper," she said suddenly. Ariadne ran into the room, holding her gun up.

"Kill her!"Ariadne pulled at his arm with all her might. Eames held her by the waist trying to restrain her from completely tackling Arthur. He stood there for a moment. He couldn't help but just stare at the red head who was obviously clue less.

"Arthur!" Ariadne screamed his name.

Abbey looked over at the architect and reached into her pocket. She took out a small hand gun.

"Let's see who'll he'll chose this time," she laughed. He brought the large gun up to his chin so he could see through the finder. His fingers trembled as he pulled the trigger. Eames finally let go of Ariadne who didn't have reason to struggle anymore. Quickly she ran over to the PASIV.

"Damn it," she hissed, "She's already under. We have to get her from down there."

"What will a double compound do?" Cobb wondered aloud.

"It doesn't matter, she was just a projection… right?" Eames offered hopefully.

"I don't know… I'm not a chemist." Cobb frowned. Ariadne shook her head, "Doesn't matter. Just hurry up. Eames you know the drill. Arthur… Arthur what are you doing? Get over here!" she called from where she crouched beside the PASIV. Cobb already rolled up his sleeve. Ariadne frowned. Arthur stared at the place that Abbey had stood, she was gone now, just a projection that vanished like dust blown into the wind.

"We'd have to go deeper anyways." Arthur said quietly.

"What are you kidding me?" Eames frowned.

"We can't listen to her! She is _not_ real." Ariadne pointed to where the dead chemist had once been. "She is a projection!"

"Looks like we don't have a choice. This timer is set for a few hours… we don't have that long," Cobb said. Eames rolled his eyes, "You better hurry up."

"Arthur, are you coming?" Ari pulled off her gloves and threw them onto the floor. Arthur's eyes stayed on the girl that he had killed.

"Arthur… what are you doing?" Cobb demanded.

"I…" he couldn't speak. He shook away his thoughts and got back to the others. Arthur was the last to go under.

When they woke up again they were in a place that they had never seen before. It looked like a bedroom. The walls were light purple and there were pictures of puppies and kittens all over the wall. On the vanity there was makeup and hairbrushes and such.

"…she's becoming a shade. Just like Mal was for me. He feels bad because she died in his arms. He'll get over it though…" Cobb's voice was clear in the hallway. Arthur got up and smoothed out his shirt. It felt good to be back in normal cloths, his suit.

"When will he let go of her,"

"When he remembers she is not alive anymore."

"Where are we?" Cobb pushed on the door of the bedroom that led to the hall. Both of them looked up from where they stood. Ariadne flushed, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she said. Cobb started off first, down the hallway and down some stairs.

"What was that about?" Arthur asked in a whisper as he checked each room.

"I'm worried about you… forget Abbey. Once we're done with Julie we can be free of them all." Ariadne said, "And it can just be you and me… together."

"Just us…" he said, looking down at her warm brown eyes. She nodded with a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt this little love fest but we need to move along here…" Cobb said quickly. Arthur started through the house. It was a small, one story. Though, as most dreams were designed, it was a maze of hallways that would lead to a room, and a dead end. Arthur carried his gun at his side. He knew that Abbey was going to be here as well as Julie. This time he had to prove it to Ari. He wanted this to be over. He needed the nightmare to end. This was never supposed to happen. He walked into a few vacant rooms, some different small bedrooms. Some were styled for kids, others looked like a guest room. Then he saw one with double doors. This was a master.

Arthur made his way into the bedroom. Of course, Abbey stood there. He rolled his eyes, he was getting tired of this. "Abbey. I don't have time. Where is she?" Her eyes moved away from him towards the closet. She was in there. He moved over, he had to let go of her. She was going to become the shade that Mal had been. Abbey went to the side of the bed. She pulled out the silver suitcase that he recognized. He shook his head.

"You have to go deeper… please Arthur…" she took his hand.

"You're not real… I can't trust you," with ease he moved past her and pushed his way towards the closet. Julie was tied up. Fire lit her eyes. She flung forwards but was kept back by manacles.

"Arthur, she is going to remember this. She is going to wake up and get you…"

"You're a shade!" he looked behind him. She had fallen to the floor. His eyes looked up and Ariadne stood in the doorway, gun in hand. Cobb pushed his way past her and came into the room.

"Untie me!" she demanded, "You can't do this to me Dom."

"You deserve this. You tortured people for money. You're a dirty traitor. You're lucky you get to forget… your lucky we're not doing more!" he hissed. Arthur's gaze was still fixated on her.

"You bastards! Abbey was right… I am going to remember this… eventually." She said, "Might as well let me go. I am going to come back and get you all!" Cobb shook his head with a slight laugh. They all turned to face her for a moment. Making sure that the job was done.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" she screamed as she tried to pull herself from the constraints. He picked up his gun and pointed it right towards her heart. Arthur looked away. The shot rang through the air. Then there was nothing.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Arthur woke up from his nap. The plane had landed and the plane was quickly emptying. People moved back towards the exits, tired from the long flight. Usually the team pretended they didn't know each other, especially after a job, and especially on planes. Even a look was dangerous. But today seemed different. Today was good. Ariadne squeezed his hand.

"Wake up sleepy head," she leaned over and kissed his cheek. A smile spread across his pale face.

"Good morning."

"Afternoon actually," she smiled, "Are you ready to go?" she stood and took her purse in her hand. He slowly stood up and stretched casually. They waited for people to file down the aisles and out of the plane. Ariadne kept giving him glances.

"I'm really proud of you," she whispered.

"Why's that?" he leaned in over her.

"You got rid of the shade. You made me remember." She said looking over her shoulder, "Now we can be together." He didn't say anything. The shade? Abbey? He had hoped that was a dream. Though it obviously wasn't since he and Ariadne were together. Then again he didn't know the date. Where were they headed? How long had he been asleep?

Together they moved out of the plane. As they headed through the airport Arthur tried to make sense of what had happened. Nothing else should have mattered, he was with Ariadne now, but it did. He didn't remember what was real and what was unreal. His totem, did he even have it? He checked his pocket and found nothing.

"Oh shoot… I forgot to get my other bag," Ari cursed herself as she hurried back over to the carousel. Arthur waited patiently as he watched her leave.

"Excuse me," someone tapped him on the shoulder. Slowly he turned around, not aware of the foolish grin that was plastered across his face. Though it didn't matter, since it vanished within seconds.

"Hi, sorry… I was just wondering if you knew how to get to… this terminal," A young beautiful woman said. She brushed her curly red hair out of the way and pointed to a place on the map. Arthur couldn't help but stare.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to… force information out of you or something. You just looked… well informed," she said with a frown when he noticed he wasn't saying anything and just stared at her.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" he sputtered.

"That's ok, so can you help me?" she smiled hopefully. Arthur frowned.

"Abbey?"

**Thank you so much for supporting me through this you guys! I really appreciated every reader and every review! Now that I look back on it… I hate this story! I would never read it and I'm thankful that you guys did! :) This is my first story and my first finished (actual multi-chapter story) story so thank you for sticking with me and letting me let my creative juices flow here! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I owe you everything. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Love you guys! Everyone rocks :)Thank you for everything –Jane (h2ofan)**


End file.
